When Worlds Collide
by Demon Flame
Summary: this takes place during book 3. Dumbledore decides to call in a favor to his old friend Charels Xavier so he can beef up security around Hogwarts. crossover with x-men and harry potter. R&R ROMY!
1. Mutants

**A/N**

**ok this will take place at hogwarts and it will all be from rogues POV during the whole story. humans dont know that mutants exist and im kinda mixing all the rogues from the comics, movie and evolution. also she isnt going to be depressed and angsty. enjoy this is my first crossover**

Dumbledore looked out over the sea of his students, they were all chatting amiably amongst themselves, unaware of any danger in the world. Sirius black lay out there waiting for the chance to kill Harry Potter, his best friend's son. He had had to call upon an old friend of his, a mutant in fact, the great Charles Xavier. The Mutant and Wizarding Worlds had lived in peace with each other for centuries. They had managed to stay out of the others wars but this time Albus knew he needed their help.

He had felt power start to return to the Dark Lord for some time and it was only a matter of time now before the war started again. Dumbledore sighed before standing up.

"Welcome!" he boomed over the crown below him. A silence instantly fell.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." he smiled at his student, glad to see their egar faces.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the demeantors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." There were a few hushed whispers and nervous glances at this.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." He had given Harry a meaningful look at the mention of invisibility cloaks.

"I have also asked an old friend to lend me a few of his associates to aid in the added security, they should arrive here by the end of dinner where ill introduce them. I suggest you be careful around them they are mutants and can be dangerous when provoked." This caused uproar just as he had expected. He gave it a few minutes before raising his hand, and once again there was silence.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He gestured to the man on the end of the table.

"As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

"Well, I think that is everything of importance. Let the feast begin!" And with a flourish he sat down as the food appeared on the tables before the starving teenagers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rogue had just stepped in through the massive front doors of the castle. On her right was Logan her father figure, on her left, the infamous ladies man Remy Lebeau who had recently become obsessed with her. Behind her was Piotr and Kitty, two of her best friends.

"So where do we go from here?" kitty asked coming around to face the other three, pulling the giant Piotr along with her.

Logan looked off down the dimly lit corridor and nodded his head toward it. "That way." He said. No one ever said Logan was a man of many words, no that title belonged to Dr. Hank McCoy.

The younger mutants followed the older X-man down the hall. It was only a moment before they heard the sound of many voices and saw light from what they assumed to be a large room. Rogue peeked around the doorway and saw that there were four long tables filled to the brim with students and a table at the other end of the room was another table not as long as the tables the students sat at and only had chairs on one side. Rogue guessed this to be the teachers table.

An almost ancient man with a long white beard stood and immediately the room went silent. "I believe our guests are here." He said with a smile.

This had to be Dumbledore, she thought as every head in the room turned toward her. Rogue had never been comfortable with a lot of attention; she had always preferred to blend into the back ground with everything else.

Logan gave a nod to the wizard who beckoned them forward. Single file, they walked between the rows of students who openly gawked at them, some fawning over Remy. Rogue rolled her eyes at that, she knew Remy was good looking but the second he opened his mouth she had the over whelming urge to choke the life out of him.

Dumbledore had walked around the head table and held his arms open in a greeting manner. "Welcome my friends to Hogwarts." He said with a soft smile.

They all nodded, not talking until the need arose. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to introduce you to the rest of the school if that's alright." He asked.

"I'm like totally good with that if everyone else is." Kitty said looking around at them, they all either nodded or shrugged.

"Our first guest is a Miss Katharine Pryde; she has the ability to phase through any object, much like a ghost." He explained. Kitty gave a wide smile and walked through the table.

"Next is a Mister Piotr Rasputin who has the amazing gift of turning his entire body to steel which gives him added strength and endurance." Piotr transformed before their eyes with his arms crossed over his chest, he got a few oh's and ah's from the students.

"Next we have a Mister Remy Lebeau, he can charge any object with kinetic energy and make it explode, if I'm not mistaken it also gives him added agility and dexterity." He said. Remy, being the exhibitionist he is took out a whole deck of cards and flung them high in the air above their hands after charging them. He had come to call this particular move fifty-two cards pick up. The cards exploded and a shower of card fragments rained down upon the students. He received applause and a few encores.

Dumbledore raised a hand earning silence once more. "Our next guest is a Mister Logan Howlett; he had the incredible gift to heal along with the ability of enhanced hearing and smelling not to mention the indestructible claws and skeleton." Dumbledore said and watched as Logan produced the thirteen inch claws earning a few frightened gasps.

"And finally we have a Miss Rogue, who has the extraordinary power of absorption along with super strength, invulnerability and flight." He said as he stepped back to give her room. Rogue decided only to show off her flight and rose into the air high above the rest before landing safely back down.

"Well I believe that about wraps it up," he said clasping his hands together. "Now off to bed, you all have classes in the morning." He said.

All the students rose and began to noisily make their way out of the great hall, rogue noticed three hurriedly make their way to the giant man at the end of the table. Rogue turned her attention back to the headmaster.

"So what are your main security concerns chuck didn't fill us in on the details." Logan asked him.

Dumbledore cast a glance toward the three remaining students. "I think it would be best to finish this discussion in my office." He said.

Rogue began following them out of the great hall but paused a moment to look back at the students. The one with the scar was openly staring at her but turned away quickly with a blush. She decided to keep an extra eye on him; she had a feeling that he had something to do with the need to beef up security.

She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she looked up to see red and black eyes staring back down at her. "Come on chere, don' wanna get left behind." He said as he began to lead her out into the hall but she quickly shrugged his arm off. She could practically hear him accept a non-existent challenge and smirk as he checked out her ass.

"Stop looking at my ass Cajun." She said without turning around.

"But it's so belle an' firm." He said giving her a smart slap as he ran by. Rogue froze with her jaw hanging open.

'Oh he did not just do that." She seethed to herself. "Ah'm gonna kill him."

She stalked down the hall with the others and kept her eyes firmly planted on Gambit who kept dancing just out of her reach. She knew he loved getting her riled up, she knew he did it just to tell her how beautiful she was when she was mad and she knew that he wanted nothing more for her to yell and hit him. But despite her telling herself over and over again to not let him get a rise out of her she found herself furious beyond all measures, playing right into his hands.


	2. Security Detail

Xavier's long time friend Dumbledore led the group plus the teachers to his office. As far as offices went rogue was very impressed. It was large and spacious with plenty of seating but most of the group, choose to stand. What Rogue really loved was the portraits of past headmasters that lined nearly every inch of the wall. They were all commenting on something or other.

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and rogue could practically see the Professor in him. He took a deep breath before beginning. "As you all know the recent escape of Sirius Black has put the entire Wizarding World in a state of panic. I have asked a friend of mine, Charles Xavier, to lend me a few of his more experienced security associates.

"I introduced them and their powers to the students so that they wouldn't be bothered at all hours to perform their powers." He said but before he could continue he was cut off.

"I don't see why you have brought mutants into this Albus." Said a tall man with slicked back black hair. "Yes I understand they are mutants with freak gifts that are intimidating, but that won't stop Black, he has nothing left to lose."

"Yes, Severus, but that is why I requested these five, they are an elite team. Better than an army of Auror's." Dumbledore told him.

"But why would you bring them here wouldn't a telepath be better?" an older woman with a tight bun asked.

He smiled and looked at Rogue who took her cue and stepped forward. "Rogue, is far better than any telepath, not even Charles can read her mind." He explained, then continued at his colleague's confused looks. "Earlier I said Miss Rogue here had the power of absorption," he paused and then turned his head to her. "Why don't you explain, I'm afraid I would just end up confusing the whole thing."

Rogue nodded and turned her attention to the teachers. "My power, my original power, is ta absorb a person through skin ta skin contact. When Ah absorb them I take their powers, abilities an' memories. The powers an' abilities only last for a short time, but their memories remain with me forever. If ah hold on too long ta a person then ah can kill them an' keep their powers an' abilities forever, usually ah only need ta hold on a few seconds and whoever ah touch is out for only a few hours." She explained.

One of the new teachers, the small one, spoke up from his seat on the couch. "How long is too long?" he questioned.

"Three minutes." She answered automatically, shutting down her emotions on the subject.

"And why can't a telepath read your mind?" asked the pale man.

"When ah absorb someone a little piece of their mind stays in mine. Ah'm like a self-induced schizophrenic." She said hoping to clear up the matter.

"They talk to you?" asked a short little man, the shortest she had ever seen in fact.

"Usually Ah just ignore them." She answered getting bored with the conversation. "Now if ya don't mind can we get ta the reason we are here?" she asked annoyed at the turn of the conversation.

"Ah, yes!" Albus exclaimed before turning serious once more. "Sirius Black is a wizard that _was_ being held prisoner in Azkaban until he escaped a month ago. We have reason to believe that he will come after a third year student here by the name of Harry Potter."

"The boy who stopped Lord Voldemort?" Piotr asked in his thick Russian accent.

Rogue noticed as the entire room but the mutants and Dumbledore, flinched as the name was said. The mutant world and the Wizarding world had managed to keep out of each other's wars for the last hundred years so Voldemort didn't have quite the same effect on them as it did on the witches and wizards.

"One in the same, Black was an undercover death eater and sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort." He explained. "We fear that he may be coming back here to finish the job, so to speak." He said grimly.

"What do you mean back?" Logan asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"He used to be a student here and knows the grounds very well." Dumbledore explained to them.

"Do you have schematics of the castle and grounds?" he asked.

"No I'm afraid not." He said.

Logan turned to the rest of to Kitty and Rogue. "You two know the drill; I want you to cover every inch of this castle. I and Colossus will check out the forest while Gumbo does whatever the hell he does." Logan said. The group nodded.

"We will have your bags in your quarters when you return." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Piotr and Logan left the office leaving kitty and rogue to discuss if they would go together or split up. "Well if we split we cover more ground." Kitty said.

"Yeah but if we go together we know we covered everythin'." Rogue debated.

"Well I guess we should just go together." Kitty said.

Rogue nodded and was about to take her glove off to absorb a little of Kitty's mutation when she felt a hand grasp hers. She turned around to see Remy smiling at her. "Be careful chere." He said low enough for only her to hear.

"And what exactly is it _you_ do?" questioned the man with the slicked back hair.

Remy and rogue turned to look at the man who had a sour expression on his face. "Ah find de weak points in security an' fix dem." He answered.

"No one has every broken into Hogwarts before." He said snidely.

"Jus' like no one's ever broken out o' Azkaban?" he asked coolly.

The man's frown deepened and his scowl became more pronounced. Rogue decided she was done with this conversation and turned back to kitty that had a knowing smile on her face.

"Not a word." She said as she slipped her glove off.

"Do you mind if I observe?" the new teacher asked. "My name is Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said sticking his hand out.

Kitty immediately took it. "I'm like totally fine with it if you are." She said and rogue nodded. Xavier was the only one who ever really wanted to watch rogue absorb someone else.

Rogue lifted her bare hand up to meet Kitty's face and instantly she felt the pull of her powers. Rogue held on for only one second before letting go. Kitty stumbled back and held her head till the dizzy spell passed.

"Now how long will you have her powers for?" he asked, a few of the other teachers had joined him in his observation.

"The general rule is a second for an hour, but it varies on how powerful the person is." She explained.

"That's amazing!" he exclaimed and rogue could see a little bit of hank in the man.

The tiny man who looked like a dwarf was quizzing kitty on her powers as well.

"Look guys we really gotta go before it wears off." Rogue explained and grabbed Kitty's hand before running though the door.

They made it to the main floor and burst into giggles. "Oh wow, I felt like a lab rat up there." Kitty said.

"Ah know, it was kinda unnervin'." Rogue said. They spent a few more moments laughing about it before getting down to business.

The girls had decided to start off with the dungeons and make their way up; they soon discovered the moving staircases and the paintings that would point them in the wrong direction. But despite all the twists and turns they met the boys at the entrance hall by four in the morning like they had planned. Piotr and Logan were very dirty with twigs and leaves in their hair and stuck to their cloths. Remy looked fine, he was a theif and did most of his work by night. Rogue had always been able to only sleep for about three hours and function normally. Kitty, however looked exhausted, rogue had to practically carry her back.

It was then decided that Logan, Remy and rogue would take the first watch on and around the boy while Kitty and Piotr slept. Rogue was perfectly fine with this, she and kitty had already explored the Gryffindor common room and she knew her way to it. Dumbledore had requested they not tell the boy of the murder out to get him, there was no need to alarm him and rogue had to agree. She didn't want this kid to try and evade them so he could try to be a hero.

Rogue sighed as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room, she hated acting sneaky, and it just wasn't her thing. She reached the top of the stairs just as the boy and his two friends came around the corner. She kept walking so as not to arouse suspicion on exactly who she was keeping an eye on. The three looked up to her as she passed and the red headed boy, Ron Wesley, dropped his mouth open to stare at her. She quirked an eyebrow at him and watched as his face turned three shades of red and he adverted his eyes.

Rogue didn't know why but she always got stares she figured it had to do with her two toned hair. She looked down at her clothes to make sure they weren't provocative. Rogue wore a green scoop neck, long sleeved t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Well whatever had him staring was soon dismissed. She knew she wouldn't blend in, they all knew it. They would stick out like soar thumbs and they were okay with it. Black would have to up his game if he saw them patrolling or if he really was as crazy as they saw maybe he would try to attack one of them.

Rogue rounded the corner and turned around to follow Potter back down to the Great Hall. She had only been givin a few hours to shower and change. She was glad that Dumbledore had provided each of them with their own bedroom.

She looked for Potter the moment she entered the Great Hall, he sat there at the Gryffindor table eating his breakfast. Rogue did a quick scan of the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary so she made her way to the teachers table where she saw an empty seat waiting for her. She choose to sit next to Remus and began to fill her plate up.

"Wow you sure do eat a lot." He commented.

Rogue smiled, she was definitely not one of those girls who drank only water with a crust of bread. "Ah burn a lotta calories." She said with a smile.

They had fallen into a comfortable conversation after that which mostly revolved around Rogues mutation. "So your invulnerability? What exactly does that entail?" he asked before taking a bite of his eggs.

Rogue smiled again, this guy was really starting to grow on her. "Well ah can't get frost bite or burn though my hair can. Ah also can't be poisoned though some of the stronger ones can make me sick." She explained to him.

"What about magic? How resistant are you to curses and spells?" he asked her.

"I'm only resistant if its harmful or destructive, though if there is enough force behind an attack it can push me back, after all I'm only a hundred and ten pounds." She said with a smirk.

"Your mutation is truly fascinating. Can you absorb, as you call it, a wizard or witches magic?" he asked and rogue noticed he was practically on the edge of his seat with anticipation.

"Yep," she said popping the 'p'. She then leaned in close and looked around as though she was making sure no one was watching. "No one's safe from me." She said in a conspiratorial whisper.

She then chuckled at her own joke.

"So you could possibly be the most powerful being on earth?" he asked her in wonder after he let out a few laughs.

Rogue froze at that question, in her experience when a person asked that question they always ended up trying to use her to further their own plans. "You don't have plans for world domination do you?" she asked with a light tone in case she was wrong.

He looked stunned for a moment but then let out a few chuckles. "No, no. I was just thinking if he-who-must-not-be-named were to return that you would be a valuable ally."

Rogue gave him a considering look. "Ah don' know now, ah mean mutants didn't get involved last time." She said she had absorbed enough people to know what it was like the last time he was in power. She knew it was only second to the muggels holocaust, the baselines had kept prisoners where as the wizards had killed all.

"But if you were to be dragged into it next time, would you fight along us or the death eaters?" he asked seriously.

Rogue wondered if he was worried about her loyalty or if he in fact used to be a death eater and was recruiting. "Ah'd have ta say Ah'd stand by Dumbledore. Ah've absorbed too many people who knew what it was like the last time he was in power." She said.

Lupin smiled at that. "That's good to know." He said almost relived like. Rogue knew people dreaded going up against her, after all she had been trained my Mystique and Logan, two of the most ruthless mutants out there.

"Miss Rogue would you like to join me in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class this morning?" he asked. "Harry will be there." He added as an afterthought.

Rogue took a quick glance at the boy who was chatting with a few of his house mates. "Well, Ah'll have ta run it by Logan first. Kitty is supposed to be taking the next Potter watch around lunch." She explained.

"We are studying boggarts today." He said and then continued at her confused expression. "Come to the class and you'll see." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Rogue thought it suited him, in her opinion he looked far too underfed and tired. Rogue just smiled and continued with her mountain of breakfast when she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over to see it was none other than Remy Lebeau. "Oh Gawd." She drawled.

"Aww chere, don' act like dat, ya know ya love me." He said slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Like herpes Cajun." She replied swiftly before shoving her last sausage in her mouth. She then turned back to Remus. "Ah'm gonna go find Logan an' then Ah'll meet ya in ya classroom." She said before standing and leaving the table.

Rogue choose to take her exit between the Slitherin table and the Gryffindor table. She was able to catch a few tid bits of information about classes and such. But what she really wanted was Intel on Black; something just didn't sit right with her about it. She had read the articles and all the information she could find about him, she had even seen his picture. It was just something at the back of her mind that kept saying there was more to it then what was said. She had every intention of finding out.

She definitely knew Dumbledore was hiding something from them. And she knew Snape and Lupin knew more then they let on as well. She would give it a while and if she couldn't figure it out for herself she would go directly to them all. After all for her to provide the most security then she would need to know the whole story. She also had a feeling that Logan felt the same as her; they had always shared some sort of link like that, almost as if they had the same thoughts. Rogue blamed it on absorbing him so much but it didn't explain how he knew what she thought as well.

**A/N**

**please review so i can know if i should even contnue with this**


	3. Boggarts

Rogue walked into the classroom just as all the students had settled into their desks. She looked around the room but didn't see Remus so she took a seat in the back of the room. She had just sat down when a blonde haired student with slicked back hair turned around in his seat to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned with a sneer earning the attention of the entire class. "Are we learning how to kill mutants?" there were a few snickers from the others in his house.

Rogue smiled sweetly and leaned forward on her desk. "Not on your best day, sugar." She drawled out sweetly causing half the class to burst out laughing and the boy to frown before turning away.

Rogue leaned back in her chair as Lupin walked into the room. "Books away, today we will have a practical lesson." He said.

There were murmurs all around the room at this as the student hesitantly put their books away and pulled out their wands. Lupin waited and Rogue choose at that moment to get up and stand beside him.

"Practical?" she asked him. "You're not gonna have 'em shot hex's and curses at me are ya? Cause ah should warn ya, ah have a tendency ta get cranky about that stuff?" she said good naturedly.

"No, no." he said shaking his head with a smile. "Not yet anyway." He then turned his attention back to the class who all had their wands out and were still looking around confused. Rogue guessed they had never had a 'practical' lesson in this class before. "Okay class follow me." He said and led them out of the room.

Rogue decided to hang back and watch, lucky for her Potter and his friends were right in front of her and at the end of the line. She stayed back so that they wouldn't notice her and so she could catch bits of their conversation.

"But I don't understand why Black would be after you, Harry." The girl with the wild hair said.

"I don't know either but it's what Ron's dad said and that I shouldn't go looking for him." Potter told her.

"But why would he think you would go after a man who wanted to kill you?" the red head asked incredulously.

"Shhh, not so loud Ron." Potter scolded.

Their conversation ended as the class piled into what looked like the teachers' lounge. Rogue walked in past Lupin as he held the door open for the rest of the class.

"Inside, please," said Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

The boy in question went scarlet. Harry Rogue was surprised that the teacher had bullied this poor kid not only in front of his classmates but int front of a fellow teacher as well. There had to be a rule or something about that somewhere.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and another boy eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks—I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Granger, Potters friend, put up her hand.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." Rogue couldn't help but think of her mother, the way the girl described it was almost uncanny.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Lupin, and the girl glowed at the praise. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er—because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" rogue suddenly wondered what would happen if the boggart were to face her. would it turn into what she most feared or would it explode trying to figure out what to shift into due to all the psyches in her head.

"Precisely," said Lupin, and Granger put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ...Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. Rogue tried not to grin too hard, she had seen scarier truckers when she was thirteen and on her own.

"Professor Snape... hmmm... Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er—yes," said Neville nervously. "But—I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees You, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And You will raise your wand—thus—and cry 'Riddikulus'—and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently. Rogue gave up on hiding her amusement and let a wide smile grace her lips as she ducked her head so as not to make the boy any more nervous then he already was.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..." rogue tried to think of the thing she was most afraid of, Apocalypse? No, Sinister? No, she knew what she was afraid of. Rogue was afraid to lose control to the psyches again. She was afraid she would kill someone next time, she felt like a ticking time bomb.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. Rogue decided to stand next to Remus for the best view. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One two—three—now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

"R—r—riddikulus! "squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —

"Riddikulus!" cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floorlength black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face—a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Rogue's head stand on end—'Riddikulus!" shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then—crack! Became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before—crack!—becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

'It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

Crack! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!" yelled Dean.

'There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

Crack!

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Rogue thought Ron had frozen. Then —

"Riddikulus!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack!

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me See... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart—ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. But no one else seemed to have noticed that Remus had dived in front of the boggart other than Harry. Rogue wondered why. But what really bugged her was what he had been afraid of, a yellow orb, almost like a moon. Rogue would let it go for now but would file it away for later. She had the tingling feeling in the back of her brain again. This had something to do with Black she just knew it. Maybe all those years living with Destiny had given her a sixth sense about these things.

**A/N**

**thank you to the three of you who reviewed! you are awesom and i thank you for it. i glot this last passage right from the book. i hope you enjoy and please review it makes me write faster!**


	4. Betrayal

**A/N**

**This will be a Remy and Rogue romance. Harry and his friends are 13 where as Rogue is 19, Kitty is 18, Pitor is 19, Remy is 23 and Logan is like a hundred or something but he looks 30. I probably should have put that in the first chapter but oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And it will continue to be from Rogue's POV I might add some different POVs but it will only be little tid bits.**

It had been a few quiet weeks since rogue and the others had started protecting the castle. Rogue had grown comfortable with a routine even, though Logan always liked to shake things up so Black didn't have the chance to plan a way around them. Every morning at five rogue would go for a run around the grounds, Remy would occasionally join her, but it was on the days that he wasn't there that rogue first started to notice the dog. It was a massive black dog that was severely malnourished.

She would always see it around the far side of the lake as it tried to catch fish unsuccessfully. This morning before her run Rogue had swung by the kitchens and had gotten the house elves to fix her up a little doggie bag that contained meat and veggies. She reasoned that even dog's need their vegetables. She was just rounding a turn in the trail when she spotted the dog once again at the edge of the lake stalking, what Rogue assumed to be a fish.

She carefully walked up on it, sure to make just enough noise to alert it to her presence. It froze when it heard her and turned its head to her. She stopped walking and opened her bag; the dog must have smelled the food instantly because it began walking closer to her.

"Come here boy." She coaxed and pulled out some of the beef tips.

The dog began to trot toward her at the sight of the food. Rogue pulled the rest out and began setting it on the brown paper bag for the dog to eat. He practically inhaled the food before him; rogue guessed he hadn't eaten in weeks. Rogue noticed that even though he looked wild that he wasn't, in fact he seemed almost human.

Rogue studied the creature before her as he finished eating; she had known Mystique, her mother, long enough to know a shape-shifter. And the 'dog' before her was definitely human. Could this be Sirius Black? What did the magic folk call wizards who could shift into animals? Animagus? Yeah that was it. She didn't like the thought that this could be Black, they had been looking for a man and here he was running around as a dog. Well she could play this game; she could make him dependent on her. Rogue liked the idea of her knowing where he was rather then not.

But she couldn't tell Logan or any of the others for that matter, she still had a funny feeling about this whole thing. She needed to know the truth and she knew Black would know everything she needed to know. So for now she would be his friend.

"Aww ya poor boy, looks like ya haven't eaten in weeks." She said scratching behind his ears. "How 'bout ya meet me here tomorrow mornin' an' Ah'll bring ya some sausage an' eggs?" she said.

She could practically see him strain so that he didn't act too human. Instead he rubbed up against her. "Okay boy, ah gotta go finish my run, Ah'll see ya tomorrow." She said giving him one last rub before running off. She just had to keep this up for a few weeks and then she could reveal that she knew who he was.

Rogue had taken to watching Potter's quidditch practices, mostly because she had found out that Black liked to watch him too. What puzzled rogue was that Black acted concerned whenever Potter made a particularly spectacular dive. He would stand up with every muscle in his body tense ready to run to him if he was hurt. Though that's why rogue was there, she was the only one who could get there fast enough to catch the boy if he fell.

Rogue had to admit that one of her favorite games beside mutant ball (which was whatever game that had a ball in it the used their powers i.e. baseball, basketball, dodgeball.) was quidditch. You just couldn't help but get sucked in to the game. She longed to fly up there with him and play but she knew she had to keep a low profile, he still couldn't know that she was watching him. But then again he knew that Black was after him so maybe he knew that she was watching him too.

As the practice finished rogue left leaving the field and made her way back to the castle. She was punching in and it was now Logan's turn to follow Potter, she on the other hand was off to have lunch. She didn't like to admit it to herself but she really did love having Gambit around. Once people knew of her mutation they stayed clear of her, she knew they didn't do it on purpose it was just a reflex. But Remy went out of his way to put his hands all over her, even going so far as to make a game out of it. Another thing he did was intestinally piss her off just so he could say how beautiful she was. And while it made her mad when he did it later when she had time to cool down she would go back and think about it and blush. That boy really knew how to push each and every one of her buttons.

She entered the Great hall to see him already sitting by her empty seat in conversation with Lupin. She didn't know why but Lupin had grown on her and Remy almost instantly, she knew he was hiding something but she just couldn't help like the guy. Today during his free period she intended to find out. She was tired of coming up with nothing on her own.

She sat down between the two and put a few sandwiches on her plate as her glass filled with pumpkin juice. "So what are you up to after lunch today?" she asked Remy.

"'M goin' ova some plans wit' Dumbledore." He answered nonchalantly and then put on a sly smile. "Bu' tonight, mon amour," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "We are goin' ta Hogesmeade." He said.

Rogue grit her teeth and bit of the snarky remark that had been at the tip of her tongue. "Well ah would." She said with false sadness causing Remy to pull back and loosen his grip on her. "But Severus has already asked to escort me to dinner tonight."

The smile that had once been in place fell immediately. "Say dat again, chere, ah must have heard wrong." He said and rogue slipped out of his grasp.

"Severus asked me if he could escort me ta supper tonight." She explained putting on a well crafted sad face. "Ah just couldn' say no, ah mean just look at that body!" she said and struggled not to burst into fits of laughter. "An' his face!" she said with a dreamy sigh. "Like it was carved by angels." She said and then turned her attention back to Gambit who looked furious but was hiding it well.

"Never knew ya were in ta _dat_ type." he said casting a glance around her to see the man in question.

In truth rogue was not attracted to the man at all he looked down on her constantly and always gave backhanded compliments. Again rogue sighed dreamily. "What do ya mean that type?" she asked casting a long glance down the table to Snape.

Remy paused for a moment. "It's no' nice ta mess wit' me like dat chere." He said with a small smile. He then stood up and placed a kiss on the top of her head before leaving. Rogue watched him strut all the way to the door of the great hall before turning around to wink at her.

She sighed heavily and turned to Lupin. "Ah thought ah had him there for a minute." She said dejectedly.

Remus smiled and shook his head at her. "You two remind me of some old friends I had." He told her and smiled at the unshared memory.

"Oh?" rogue said. "What happened ta them?"

His smile broadened and rogue was starting to dread the answer. "They got married and had a son." He said almost sadly.

"There's no way Ah'd ever marry him, and ah can't have kids anyway." She said. "It's kinda hard to-" she paused trying to think of a synonym for the word she had been about to say. "Procreate," yes that was the perfect word. "Without touching." She finished, wiggling her gloved fingers at him.

"Never say never." He warned.

They finished the rest of the meal talking about mundane things until he got up to leave. He said he had a lesson to plan; rogue would give him twenty minutes before she went to visit him. She finished her own meal and walked out of the hall. She turned a corner just as she saw a foot disappear into a statue of a witch with a hump. She walked a little closer and the hump on the witch closed, she was about to find kitty to see where it went when Logan rounded the corner.

"Yeah that was Potter." He said. "The tunnel goes to Hogesmeade me and Kitty are going to meet him there." He said and turned around. "You okay, you've been acting weird lately?" he asked.

Leader mode on back burner, daddy mode on. "Yeah Ah'm fine Logan, it's just somethin' about this whole thing isn't addin' up for me." She said.

"Same here." He grunted and then looked around to make sure no students were hanging around. "When Al (Dumbledore) first showed me that moving picture of him I knew something was up." he admitted to her. "The man's not a clod blooded killer, I've seen that look before that was a revenge killing."

"Ah think Lupin knows something, ah was hopin' he would have said somethin' by now. But ah guess Ah'm gonna have ta go ta him." she said. "Ah'm headin' ta talk ta him now."

Logan looked down and nodded silently. "Ya seen that dog, that's not a dog around at all?" he asked and looked up at her.

Rogue had to smile, nothing got past Logan. "Ya mean Black?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah been bringin' him food." She admitted to him.

"Yeah I figured someone was, he doesn't look as thin anymore. What's your read on him?"

"Ah know this sounds crazy but ah don't think he's here for the boy. Ah think he is here for someone else who is a part of this that no one knows about." She said.

He again nodded silently. "Well I better go catch up to the boy." Logan said and turned around.

"Later Logan." She said as she continued down the hall. She heard him grunt in response and smiled, typical Logan, she thought.

She walked to the third floor where Lupin's office was. She peeked her head inside to see him writing on a piece of parchment. She knocked and his head shot up.

"Oh hello rogue." he said offering her a small smile. "Come in." she did so and closed the door behind him causing his smile to dip. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked concerned.

"Yes." She said looking him in the eye. "You're holdin' somethin' back about Black." She saw him pale and took a seat to make him more comfortable. "Ta do my job Ah need ta know everythin'. Ever since we came here there's been something botherin' me about this whole thing, an' ah think ya can think clear it up."

He was silent for a moment before he finally found his voice. "What makes you think I know anything about Black?" he asked with a steady voice, but rogue could see the anxiety in his eyes.

"Look, my job is ta read people, Ah'm very good at It." she said as he grew a shade whiter. "We can do this one o' two ways an' ah grantee ya won' like the second." She warned.

Lupin nodded and looked down. "He was my best friend you know." He started. "Me, Sirius, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. We were all best friends here at Hogwarts and I had thought we were still best friends when we left school. But those were dark times; you didn't know who to trust. We knew one of the four of us was a spy for you-know-who, we just didn't know who. I had suspected for some time that it might be Sirius, I guess I was right.

"Anyway, one day we receive information that HE is coming for James, Lily and Harry. Dumbledore insisted on being their secret keeper." He stopped and looked up at Rogue. "Do you know what a secret keeper is?" he asked and rogue nodded her head. Rogue had in fact been a secret keeper once for Magneto when she had been with the brotherhood.

"Well James and Sirius had been like brothers, inseparable those two. James had chosen Sirius as his secret keeper; he was convinced that Sirius would never give him up. I even tried to get him to switch to Dumbledore but he wouldn't have any of it." Lupin stopped and sighed, rogue realized how hard this had to be for him. There was something about betrayal that always stuck with you, Logan had told her that.

"Not even a week later-." He stopped and rogue could see the pain on his face. "I was one of the first on the scene after Hagrid had taken Harry away. Sirius had already left; I was still at their house when I heard about Peter. The fool." He said in pain.

"I never imagined he would go after Sirius like that. You see Peter was never as clever as James and Sirius, he struggled all during school. There was no way he could have taken Sirius on, there was no way I could take Sirius on." he admitted.

Rogue waited a moment before talking in case he felt the need to add anything. She wasn't sure what to say, she had never had a relationship like that. Sure she had her friends at the institute but she hadn't grown up with them. She had her brother, but their relationship was nowhere near to the relationship Lupin had to those boys. Then she remembered the words Logan had told her once more.

"Ya know, there's somethin' about betrayal, it always sticks with ya." She said and saw him nod his head silently. "Ah've never had a friend like the ones you describe but ah know all about betrayal." She told him. "What Ah've learned is that no matter what ya think, or how hurt ya are, important facts are overlooked ta make room for hurt and anger." She said.

Lupin raised his head and gave her a small sad half smile. "How can one so young know so much?" he asked.

Rogue returned the smile. "You'd be surprised how many people want ta use me." She said thinking of all the people in question. "Ah've learned ta just not let people get too close."

"Everyone needs someone." He said.

"Yeah, it's just, when ah was little my Aunt Irene would always look out for me." She said. "She always had ta know where ah was an' ah miss that."

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal Remy who gave her a lopsided smile. "Ya been here dis whole time?" he asked her. "Been lookin' fo' ya." Rogue turned her head to see Remus with a knowing smile; she couldn't help but return a smile of her own. She turned back to Remy and rolled her eyes.


	5. Halloween

Rogue had taken a shower and was currently getting dressed for the Halloween feast when she heard a knock at her door. She was fully dressed with the exception of her gloves. "Come in." she yelled through the door.

Logan walked into the room and rogue smiled at him. "How'd it go today?' she asked referring to his impromptu visit into town.

"Potter knows." He said simply. "What did you learn from Lupin?" he asked and leant against the door jam.

"Him, Potter's dad, Black and Pettigrew, the guy Black killed, were all best friends when they went ta school here. Black was supposed to be the Potter's secret keeper but then a week later they get a visit from Voldemort. Pettigrew is so distraught that he goes after Black and dies." She said giving him the short version.

"Yeah, the kid over heard the same thing in town. So what do you think of it?" he asked her.

Rogue sighed and shook her head. "It still just doesn't add up. Ah've been askin' around all day about Pettigrew. He was this small kid who was only known because he was friends with the others. He had no talent and no brains, but even a stupid man would know not to go up against Black. He and Potter Senior were apparently prodigies and troublemakers.

"From what ah gather Pettigrew used them for protection 'cause they were the biggest guys on the playground." She said. "Ah can't see him taking the insensitive ta go after Black." She said and looked back up at Logan.

"Yeah I got the same vibe. There's something else going on here." He said. "I think Black is innocent."

Rogue just stared at him a beat. "Are ya sure?" she asked. He nodded. "So what do we do if we find Black?" she asked.

"I dunno." He said running a hand through his hair. "I think its time ya reveal yourself to Black."

Rogue nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what ah was thinkin' too." She said.

"Well I'm gonna go tell tin man and half-pint, have you told Gumbo yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, ah told him this afternoon after my talk with Lupin." She said.

"What's he say?"

"Thinks we should leave the Gryffindor dorm open. Test the theory, he says tonight would be best since everyone will be at the feast." She said. "Ah gotta say it has merit." She added.

Logan stood there in thought for a moment before answering. "Sounds good, you and half-pint will go to the feast and keep to keep an eye on Potter. Me and the boys will patrol the rest of the castle." he told her and left.

"Bye." She called after him. Logan had never been one for pleasantries and rogue honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

Rogue finished brushing her hair before pulling on her gloves to meet Kitty at the entrance to the great hall. As always kitty looked spectacular, she had even painted her nails to match her outfit. Rogue rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"It's Halloween Kitty, not the prom." Rogue joked.

"Like cant a girl just look nice for a feast?" she asked innocently.

Rogue took a step back and gave her friend the once over. She was wearing a sapphire dress that stopped mid thigh that had a black lace design. Her matching shoes gave her an extra three inches in height. Rogue had to admit that kitty looked gorgeous.

"So is that dress for chasing Black or Piotr?" rogue asked and watched as her friend turned six shades of red.

"Well at least I like dressed up for the feast." Kitty said turning the attention away from her.

Rogue looked down at her own outfit. She was wearing her dark purple ballet warp that hung off her shoulders and her black jeans with the knees ripped out. It was her favorite outfit and she didn't see anything wrong with it. "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.

"Nothing." Kitty said. "Remy will love it, but this is a feast, you like totally should have at least worn a dress." Kitty said.

"The boys aren't joining us." Rogue said and then lowered her voice. "We are setting a trap tonight in the Gryffindor common room." she said. "The boys are on patrol why we keep an eye on Potter." She said.

Kitty's face fell immediately. "Ah can take a picture for Pitor if ya want." Rogue offered.

"No." she said dejectedly. "Maybe I can dress up for Christmas." She didn't sound as hopeful as her words suggested.

"Ah'll make sure ya an' Petey are together for Christmas." She said.

Kitty looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She said. "Well we better get to the feast."

Rogue followed as Kitty led the way to the teacher table where they sat. The food was not yet on the table and as the last of the students filtered in, Dumbledore stood. Rogue figured he gave a speech at all the feasts by the way only a few paid attention to his words. Lucky for her and everyone else he kept it short and sweet and soon the food was on the table.

The feast was indeed grand and rogue and Kitty spent most of the dinner reminiscing about all the Halloweens in the past, Kitty more so than rogue. But rogue enjoyed herself the same. It was nearing the end of the feast when rogue looked up in time to see Piotr walk into the great hall, rogue took this as her cue to meet up with Logan and Remy.

The passed each other and made eye contact. Now if Logan was a man of few words then Piotr was a man of even less. He was good natured and friendly but didn't say much. Rogue thought that made him perfect for kitty who could talk enough for the both of them. But rogue knew the man well enough that something had gone wrong with the plan.

The only reason Logan would send Piotr instead of himself or Remy was because something went wrong. They had decided when they first got there that kitty and Piotr would be the ones to guard the boy in case of anything. Colossus could guard the boy while kitty made her escape with him. Logan, Remy and herself were the best fighters and would therefore be the ones to confront Black.

Once rogue was out of the hall she flew with all her speed to the Gryffindor common room. When she reached the painting of the fat lady she saw the gashes in the painting but no fat lady. The frame stood ajar to allow her access and she could hear the muffled voices of her fellow x-men.

She quietly entered to see Logan and Remy by the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "So what happened, where's Black?" she asked noticing he wasn't anywhere in sight.

"He's better than I thought." Logan said.

"Oui." Remy agreed.

"So what happened?" she asked and looked around the room. Nothing looked disturbed in the common room but then again she hadn't seen the rest of Gryffindor tower.

"He came through the front door and came straight up here. He was lucky he didn't run into anyone on the way here. He then went straight to Potter's room." Logan explained gruffly. "The thing I don't get is that he wasn't anywhere near Potter's bed or stuff but was all over the Wesley kid's stuff."

"Maybe he thought it was Harry's bed." rogue said with a shrug.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "He had to know, he was looking for something, I just don't know what it is."

"But wha' could de red head have dat he would want?" Remy questioned to no one in particular.

Rogue for the most part was confused about the whole thing. She had not even thought that Wesley would factor into this, him or his family had had nothing to do with any of this. "Well Ah'll find out what the hell is goin' on in the mornin' one way or another." She said.

"So wha' do we tell de magic folk?" Gambit asked.

Logan stood thinking for a second. "We tell them I'm tracking him and that we are increasing security. We are going to need to keep someone on Potter at all times now. He already knows that Black is after him so it won't come as much of a shock. We also need to search the castle-" Logan said but was cut off by the voices on the other side of the door.

The feast was over and the students were returning to their dorms. Rogue heard the voice of the older Wesley as he made his way through the crowd.

"Let me through, please. What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password- excuse me- I'm head boy-" he exclaimed but rogue guessed the rest of the words were forgotten. He had seen the painting without the fat lady slashed to ribbons.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore, quick!" he said in a sharp authoritative voice.

Rogue chose at that moment to make her appearance. She pushed the frame open and was hit by at least twelve different spells. Of course none of them did anything. Rogue folded her arms over her chest and looked up at the crowd. "Oh yeah, yall are a bunch of bad asses." She drawled sarcastically.

"What's happened here?" Percy demanded.

Rogue ignored him and lifted a few feet into the air so she could see everyone. She saw Kitty and Piotr not far from Potter. "Now listen," she started gaining everyone's attention. "Ah need all o' yall ta go right back ta the Great Hall." she commanded. No one moved and the head boy crossed his arms over his chest and stood glaring up at her. She summoned her inner Logan, "NOW!" she commanded that would have had any five star general running to do as she ordered.

The command had the desired effect as everyone turned on their heels and left. She floated back down to the ground and saw Dumbledore rushing toward her; he bypassed her to get a better look the portrait. He looked at her "When?" he asked her simply.

"Ah just got here, Logan's tracking him and Remy is workin' on tighter security. We have Kitty and Piotr on Potter, ready to evacuate should the need arise." She informed him. "We sent the Gryffindor's back ta the great hall, ah think it would be best if we emptied all the other houses too."

He nodded and looked over her shoulder. Rogue turned to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward them.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore.

Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, you're Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Dumbledore nodded and McGonagall ran off in search of the painted woman. Rogue just knew it was going to be a long night as Snape suddenly turned on her. "And where were the mutants during this attack?" he asked snidely.

Rogue was starting to lose her patience with this man. "Ah was watchin' over Potter and the rest of the student body with Kitty while the other three were patrolling the castle an' the grounds. Logan caught his scent comin' from the dark forest and headin' ta the castle but Black was already long gone by the time he made it here." The lie slipped easily off her tongue.

"We were sent here ta protect Potter, now get off our backs an' let us do our job." She said.

Snape for the most part looked startled by her outburst. But he recovered quickly; he pressed his lips together and turned to Dumbledore for instruction. He was then ordered to clear out his house before beginning the search for Black.

Logan had returned from the forest shortly after midnight right after the castle had been declared Black-free. Rogue was currently getting ready for her daily run. But this morning would be a little different than the others today she would find out what the fuck was going on. She had stopped by the kitchen on her way out to pick up her normal doggie bag of scrambled eggs and sausage.

She was about to walk out the great doors when a certain demon eyed Cajun stopped her. "Can ah help you?" she asked while cocking one hip out.

"Oui," he said with a cocky smirk. "but dats no' why Ah'm here." He said and rogue couldn't help but smirk. He was getting to her against her will.

"Then why are ya here?" she asked him.

"Ta make sure ya careful." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer.

Rogue tensed, this wasn't like their usual playful banter, this was a serious side of Remy and it was making her uncomfortable. "Ah will." She told him trying to look anywhere but his eyes. She wasn't sure why she was still in his embrace but she couldn't bring herself to move.

He took his gloved finger and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "Ya worry me chere. Stay safe so dis Cajun don' gotta be a murderer too." He said and then bent down and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

She didn't know what to say as she moved out of his arms. She continued walking to the door and turned her head to look back at him he was staring after her and rogue suddenly felt her blood boil. He was staring at her ass again!

"Ah'm gonna pluck those eyes right outta their sockets one day Cajun." She threatened before continuing out of the castle. She could practically feel his smirk as his eyes returned to her ass. Sometimes she really hated him.

It didn't take her long to get to the spot by the lake and there he sat waiting patiently by the bank. He didn't seem particularly agitated but then again it was hard to get a read on a dog even if he was human. She took a seat next to him and opened up the bag and placed its contents on top for him to eat. He greedily dug in and rogue wondered where to start.

"Ya know Ah'm thinkin' ya need a name." she said as she rubbed behind his ears, her hand close to the scruff of his neck in case he tried to bolt. "How about Sirius Black?"

He froze and rogue knew she had him. "Ah've known it was ya for awhile now, my momma's a shape-shifter so ah know the signs." She explained. "What ah don't know is why you were in Potter's dormitory last night but all over Wesley's stuff."

The animal slowly turned its head to face her. "Ya must know we are mutants by now, the short grumpy one has heightened smell an' hearin' as well as a healin' factor." She explained.

The dog sighed and started to transform into the man he truly was. He stood tall and rogue thought he might try to run again but instead he sat down next to her. Still after weeks of her sneaking him food he looked thin and unhealthy. His hair was wild and tangled his skin shallow and pale. He looked like a man who had just escaped prison and was on the run.

"Ya wanna tell me about it?" she asked. He sighed and was quiet for a few moments. "My mutant ability is ta drain the life outta whoever ah touch, ah take their powers, abilities an' memories. Either way Ah'm gonna know what happened so unless ya want me ta lay ya out start talkin'."

He looked truly startled at this. "Well I guess it all started when we found out Voldemort was after James." He started and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Dumbledore had ordered him to go into hiding with Lily and Harry, said he needed a secret keeper had even offered to be it himself.

"But James," he said with a distant smile. "Wouldn't have any more burden placed on his shoulders. Told him that I would be the secret keeper, I tried to get him to change his mind. I mean what if Voldemort got his location out of me? I could never live with myself.

"But James had faith in me, too much faith if you ask me. We were all set for the charm when I had the brilliant idea that Peter should be the secret keeper. No one would ever suspect that rat. The deatheaters would come after me not him." Black was in his own little world now, reliving the memory.

"I had suspected for some time that Remus might be Voldemort's spy, but low and behold it was Peter." He said the name with such disgust that rogue couldn't help but shiver. "The second I heard the news I rushed to the scene. Their house was in ruins and I didn't know what to do. But luckily Hagrid was there with Harry craddeled in his arms. He had a terribly scar on his forehead from the curse.

"I told Hagrid to give him to me; after all I am his Godfather." Rogue was surprised at this. Lupin had said that Black and James were like brother, rogue just didn't realize how close that was.

"But he said he had orders from Dumbledore, Harry had to go to live with Lily's sister." He snorted. "A muggel who hated her, James and Harry. I should have kept my temper, gone somewhere to cool off. But no I gave my flying motorcycle to Hagrid and went off to find that traitor.

"I finally cornered him on some muggel street; all I could think about was killing him. He was shouting something or other, later I found out he was accusing _me _of betraying Lily and James. The bastard was setting me up. As soon as I tried to kill him he transformed in to the rat that he is and escaped.

"For the last twelve years I had believed I had killed him. I thought it was worth being in Azkaban for life if I had killed him, but then I saw this." He said and pulled a tattered and folded piece of paper out of his pants pocket.

He handed it over to rogue who opened it. It was a newspaper clipping of the Wesley family, the whole lot of them. They were waving from what looked to be Egypt. And there on Potter's friend shoulder sat a rat. She looked back up to Black who was glaring at the picture. "Is this who ah think it is?" she asked.

He nodded. "I knew it was him from the moment I saw the picture. Me, James and Peter had learned to become Animagus in school." He explained, not taking his hardened eyes from the picture. "I must have seen him transform a hundred times, I knew all the markings. And then I saw his paw, again I was told later that the largest part of him they had found had been his finger. And then what do I see in the picture, a rat missing a finger."

Rogue looked down and sure enough his left paw was missing a digit. "Now everything makes sense." She said. "Ah knew somethin' wasn't right from the moment we got here."

"You're the only one then; everyone else thinks I'm guilty." He said sullenly. "The only friend I had left probably hates me."

Rogue decided not to comment on that. "Look Ah'm gonna help ya out, but ya can't go breakin' into the castle again. Got it?" she asked.

He looked up again startled. "Really? How can you help me?"

"Ah dunno yet, just keep meetin' me out here. Ah'm gonna have ta run all this by Logan first." She said. She already had plans forming in her head of ways to trap Pettigrew.

"The short hairy guy?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you think he'll believe me?"

"If ah say so then yeah he will. He could have tracked ya down last night but didn't, he knew somethin' wasn't addin' up either."

Black nodded and took a bite of sausage. "Who's the man with brown hair and the weird eyes who runs with you sometimes?" he asked.

Rogue didn't know why but she had to force away a blush. "Oh that's Remy, his power is ta kinetically charge any object and make it explode." She said.

He turned to her and gave her a wolfish smile. "He likes you."

Rogue through her head back and groaned. "Yeah, yeah ah can't seem ta get rid of him." she said. She liked talking to Black; he was growing on her as fast, mush like Remus had. After she talked to Logan she would need to talk to Dumbledore, he would be a tremendous help.

**A/N**

**Okay guys sorry this took so long to get out and I hope you enjoyed it so much that you leave me a million reviews lol. Thank you to those who reviewed last time I love yall!**


	6. Pissing Off Snape

Rogue had just finished telling Logan about her conversation with Black. "So what do ya think?" she asked him.

"It sounds right but I can't really see a man transformed as a rat for the last thirteen years." he said.

"Well ya know momma stayed in the form o' a blonde duchess fo' four years before she had Kurt." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess." He said. "I guess the question is what do we do about it." he said to no one in particular.

Rogue looked next to her at Kitty who was looking down in thought. Piotr was beside Kitty with his hand on her shoulder and Remy was beside her. "Should we like tell Dumbledore?" kitty asked.

"But are we sure that he will see this the same as we do?" Piotr asked in his thick Russian accent.

"How 'bout we wait a few weeks an' drop hints ta de Headmaster?" Remy suggested.

They were all silent for a moment before Logan spoke up. "It's really our only option." He finally said.

There was a sudden knock on the door of the empty classroom they were using. They all waited a moment as the door opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall. She closed the door behind her and stood tall in front of the five mutants.

"I was wondering if you could spare the man power to have someone chaperone Potter's Quidditch Practice's?" she asked.

Rogue had always liked the woman, kind of like the female version of Scott. "Ah can!" rogue volunteered before Logan could even open up his mouth.

He turned to give her an appraising gaze before turning back to the transfiguration professor. "Just give Rogue the schedule and she'll escort him to and from the castle." he said.

She fought a faint smile and gave a nod. "Thank you." She said and left, closing the door behind her.

"Any reason you wanted this assignment?" he asked.

"Ah wanna keep an eye on Black. Ah have a feelin' he's gonna want ta watch him practice." She explained to her leader.

He nodded and dismissed them to their duties. Right now Rogue was supposed to be in Potter's potions class that was held in the dungeon of all places. Remy had decided it was his job to escort her to the class.

"Yeah got a t'ing' fo' Black?" Remy asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

Rogue slid him a glance. "An' why would ya think that?" she asked him. If she had a thing for anyone it was Gambit but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Ya always insistin' on bein' de one who deals wit' Black." He said and rogue could hear the slight bit of jealousy in his voice.

Rogue bit back a smirk. "He's a little old, don't ya think?" she asked him hoping he would see the absurdity of it all.

"age don' always matter accordin' ta some." He said.

"It matters ta me." She said. "Besides ah was the only one ta make contact with him, so Ah'll be the one who continues ta do it." she explained to him.

"So den ya won't mind goin' on a date wit' me?" he asked and before she had time to respond he spoke again. "Dis Saturday 'round nine, Ah'll pick ya up." he said before leaving a quick kiss on the top of her head and running off.

She stood there with her mouth open for a moment, watching him run down the corridor. "Hey!" she called after him. "Ah never said yes ya insufferable swamp rat!" it was too late though as he had already turned the corner.

Rogue stood there a second longer before turning around to come face to face with Remus. He was smiling ear to ear. "Not a word." She said holding her finger up to him.

If at all possible his smile grew and rogue decided at that moment to take her leave. It didn't take long for rogue to reach the dungeons; she heard Snape lecturing before she even reached the door. She poked her head in the door and the potions professor stopped to glare at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked though his tone clearly said different.

Rogue gave him a sweet smile, they had discussed with the teachers that morning that someone would be with Potter at all times. "We both know why Ah'm here so let's just cut the pleasantries." She drawled in a sickly sweet voice that matched her smile.

The class was startled the way she had spoken to him, apparently he was a man to be reckoned with though she didn't see a threat in him. She decided to take a seat at his desk in the corner closest to the door. She was about to pull out her book when she realized that the whole class including Snape was watching her. She raised her eyebrows at him wondering what his problem was.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. Though it was clear to her and everyone else that he wanted her out of his seat and away from his desk.

"Not really." She said as she leaned back in his chair and propped her feet up on the edge of his desk. "That's better." And with a cheeky smile she opened her book and began to read.

Snape sent her a glare before returning to his class. Apparently this was a double potions class because it just dragged on and on and before rogue knew it she was finished with her book. Now she was sitting behind Snape's desk resisting the urge to look for candy or Twinkies. So instead she watched the class and their interactions with each other.

Snape clearly favored his house over the Gryffindor's and even went as far as to insult each and every Gryffindor even when there was no fault. He was particularly hard on Potter and rogue suspected there was a grudge there not against Potter himself but perhaps his father. She had seen the same look of loathing on his face when he looked at Remus as well.

Rogue would have said something but she had already pissed him off enough for one day. Rogue watched as the class began to turn their potions in on Snape's desk. Some were a startling neon pink while others were a forest green, there was one that even glowed brown. Apparently the potion was supposed to be the forest green.

"Longbottom!" Snape said signaling out the boy who had turned in the brown potion.

The boy walked forward with his head bowed down. "Yes Professor?" he said meekly.

"Did you add more wolfsbane after I instructed the whole class that could make the potion fatal?" Snape asked the poor boy.

"I-I don't know P-P-Professor." He stammered.

"You don't know?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Let's see the damage shall we?" he went to the desk and retrieved the potions bottle. He uncorked the bottle and held it out to rogue.

She noticed right away that it smelled like gumbo and she thought it odd. "Tell me Miss Rogue, do you have faith that Longbottom won't poison you if you drink it?" he asked.

Rogue knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to kill two birds with one stone, by calling out rogue and embarrassing the Longbottom kid. Rogue took the bottle from Snape and swirled it around a bit as though she was getting ready to drink a fine wine. She looked back up to the poor boy who was sweating bullets. She looked around the class to see that they were all waiting with baited breath.

She then gave him a reassuring smile before chugging the bottle, it might have smelled like gumbo but it tasted like peppermint. When she looked back at the class they all had their mouths hanging open, even Snape looked shocked to see that she had done it. She felt what felt like smoke in her lungs and blew it out. It was indeed smoke as she blew out a stream and rogue suddenly felt like a dragon.

"Ah've had worse." She said.

"Yes," Snape said clearly put out. "Class dismissed."

The class began to pack up their things and head out. The next class belonged to kitty in transfiguration but rogue needed to meet up with McGonagall to get Potters practice schedule. She followed Potter and his friends up the staircases to the transfiguration classroom. Every now and then they would look back at her but she wasn't really paying attention to them.

Before she knew it she was walking into classroom where kitty was sitting at a spare desk. She waved to her friend before walking up to McGonagall's desk. The stern woman looked up at her and rogue felt as though she had forgotten her homework and was about to face the professors wrath. She grabbed a piece of parchment off her desk and handed it to her.

"I'll instruct both Potter and Wood to inform you right away if there is a change." She told rogue.

Rogue nodded as she scanned over the chart. "Thanks, sugar." She said and walked back out the door.

There were four practices every night that week before the first match on Saturday. She saw at the bottom of the chart where McGonagall had written her a note to meet Potter in the Gryffindor common room and leave him there as well. She would have to inform Logan that she would be on Potter watch from four thirty till nine every night. Maybe she could get kitty to join her on some of the days.

She passed a window and glanced out, there was no way Kitty would accompany her. It was absolutely pouring outside and the wind was ripping up anything that wasn't nailed down. Why oh why did she have to volunteer for this duty? Maybe she could convince Gambit to come with her. No that would probably just make it worse. She was just going to have to suck it up and hope Black showed up to make the torture worth it.

It was now Friday night and Black hadn't showed up once, nor could she convince any of her team meats to join her watch. She had gotten so wet during the practices that she never felt quiet dry after that. This left her moody and irritable; she had also been assigned all of Potters Potions classes. That morning's potions class had been particularly terrible.

For Snape.

She had gotten there early and had taken her usual seat at his desk. As usual the class drifted in group by group and finally the last straggler had wandered in. And as usual Snape made his usual dramatic entrance. He strode to the chalk board and began writing on it; rogue of course hadn't paid attention.

"Can anyone tell me what the Aftappen Drought does?" Snape asked.

Rogue knew what it did. She lifted her head to see Snape who had a small smile playing on his lips as a nervous Hermione Granger with her head up. The girl kept glancing back and forth between Rogue and Snape.

"Yes Miss Granger." He said a little too pleasantly.

"The Aftappen Drought is a potion used to cancel out a mutant's powers for a short time. For stronger mutant, such as ones with super strength, healing factors or invulnerability it takes stronger doses. It won't, however, work on class five mutants." She said while continuing her nervous glancing.

Now the rest of the class who had been clueless to what is was started looking back and forth between the two.

"And what is the most common use for this potion?" he asked.

Again Granger was the only one to raise her hand. "The most common use for the Aftappen Drought is to cancel a mutant's power so the potion maker may harm and sometimes kill the mutant who took it."

"Very good Miss Granger." Snape said. He was clearly enjoying himself as he asserted his authority over rogue. "Now what is the muggel equivalent to the potion and how effective is it?"

And once again Grangers hand shot up into the air. Snape nodded in her direction to allow her to speak. "The muggels call it the 'Cure' and it is absolutely permanent. There have been no known records of any mutant regaining their powers after taking the cure and is only used by muggel governments to keep the mutant and Wizarding worlds a secret."

Rogue decided she had had enough so she placed her book down on the desk. "Excuse me, Professor Snape." She said with a small grin and rogue could see him hesitate.

"Yes Miss Rogue." he said.

"If ya don't mind, Ah'd like ta correct Miss Granger on her answer." She said with false sweetness.

"Proceed." He said after a moment.

"While the 'cure' is only used for unruly mutants, you can volunteer for it. Also there was one mutant who was able to resist the effects of the cure; in fact the effects lasted all o' five seconds before my powers came back." She said and was pleased as Snape's face dropped to a sour glare he directed at her.

There was suddenly a knock at the door and kitty stuck her head into the class room. She looked around the classroom as her eyes fell on the board. Rogue couldn't have asked for better timing. Kitty was a talker and when there was silence such as now she filled it with idle chatter.

"Oh the Aftappen Drought!" she exclaimed. "Did Rogue tell you about how many times people have tried that on her? It's never worked and once someone tried to feed her a whole cauldron full!"

It was true; victor creed had tried to feed it to her when her powers had first emerged so as to get back at Mystique, her mother. "Ah was just gettin' ta that." Rogue said.

"Oh like Dumbledore needs to see you like pronto, says he needs you and Remy to like do something for him." kitty said and bounced into the room being the bubbly person she was.

"Sure thing Kitty." Rogue said and stood up from her place and grabbed her book. She gave Snape one more smirk before leaving the classroom to attend her meeting with the headmaster.

**A/N**

**Sorry there isn't much in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it the same. Please review it helps me write faster and I'd like to finish this story before I leave for vacation on the 17****th****.**


	7. Pick Up Lines

Rogue really just wanted to kill herself. She had just left Dumbledore's office and was walking toward her room with Remy in tow. Albus had wanted her and Remy to take the day off on Sunday. He had said it had already been cleared with Logan. Did she really look that over worked? She just wanted to kill herself sometimes.

"So chere wha' should we do?" he asked her.

"We should stay apart." She snapped at him. As soon as they left Dumbledore's office Remy had begun to plan their day out. Rogue had tried in vain to get him to leave her alone but to no avail.

He slung his arm around her shoulders. "Come on Cherie." He pleaded and rogue was amazed he could still manage to sound cocky. "Jus' give me a chance." he asked her.

"Why?" she asked exasperated. "Nothin' can happen; it'll never get further than dating."

"How do ya know? Have ya ever tried?" he asked her.

"No cause ah know what happens when ah get close ta people." She was getting really tired of having this argument with him over and over again.

Remy pulled her closer. "Ah'm no' Cody an' Ah'm no' Carol. Ya aint gonna hurt me." He said trying to reassure her but rogue wasn't having any of it.

She pulled herself out from under his arm. "Please just stop. Ah always hurt people close ta me, it's inevitable." She said before turning and leaving him standing in the hall.

Rogue hated it when people tried to get close to her. She was fine just being friends with people but when they tried to get closer to her that's when things went downhill. Logan was really the only one she let get close and that was only because he was just like her and distanced him from people too. But Remy was pushing her limits until she gave up and then he started pushing again.

She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She had to hurry and find dry clothes for tonight's practice most of her clothes were wet and beginning to mildew. She began shuffling through her drawers and eventually came across a sweater and jeans. She pulled out a think pair of socks and her CAT boots. She found her favorite pair of waterproof, insulated gloves and pulled them on.

Now off to the Gryffindor common room. She had decided that today she was going to get the Granger girl to put a water repellent spell on her. She walked up the stairs and down the hall to where the painting of Sir Caddagon hung. She missed the fat lady; this painting took the job too seriously.

"Ah oh, Fair Lady!" he called and rogue rolled her eyes, here it goes. "I'll be needing the password young Lass." He requested.

"Don Quixote is a git." She said.

"Alas!" he exclaimed. "How am I to deny you lass when you are such a good judge of character?" He exclaimed and the frame swung open.

Rogue rolled her eyes and stepped into the common room. She looked around and saw the Wesley kid first, his bright red hair only second to that of Pyro. Next to him with her face buried in a book was Granger. Rogue didn't see any sign of Potter yet so he must still be up in his room. She made her way over to the duo who looked up at her startled.

"Hi," she said and took a seat in the arm chair next to her.

Granger paused, "Hi."

"Listen, ah was wonderin' if ah could get ya ta place a water resistant spell on me. Ya think ya could do that for me." Rogue asked her politely.

"Oh!" she seemed surprised by her request. "Of course." She said and stood up. She pulled out her wand. "_Impervius."_ She said.

Rogue felt sudden warmth spread all over her body. "Thanks sugar." She said as Granger sat back down.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your power?" she asked timidly.

Rogue smiled, she was getting used to the fact that witches and wizards were fascinated with her. "My power is ta absorb the powers, abilities and memories of anyone ah touch through skin ta skin contact." She explained.

"So you take others powers away?" Wesley asked appalled.

"No, it's like ah copy them. See when ah touch someone ah take a part of their mind and it stays in my mind. Their powers fade after a little while unless ah hold on too long then ah keep them permantly. Ah always keep their memories and their abilities come back at random times, like one mornin' ah woke up and could only speak polish." She explained.

"That's wicked." Ron said.

Rogue smiled and looked up to see that the Wesley twins were coming over to join the group. "Oy, are you here to escort our little Harry to the quidditch field again?" one of the twins asked.

"Yep." She said. She liked the two they reminded her of her brother Kurt and Bobby, one of the younger x-men.

Just then harry walked down the stairs in his practice uniform. He looked around at the group. "Ready?" he asked.

Rogue stood up and followed him to the exit with Fred and George. It didn't take long to get to the field. Harry for the most part liked to ignore her and pretend she wasn't there, rogue was okay with this. What she dreaded was when Fred and George decided to use every pick up line they could think of on her.

"Did it hurt?" Fred asked her as they went out the great doors.

Rogue resisted the urge to groan. "Did what hurt?" she asked against her better judgment.

"When you fell from heaven." He said smugly.

Rogue turned to him. "About as much as when they kicked ya outta hell." She said sweetly making the boys laugh.

This continued until they parted ways at the locker room. Rogue then took her place in the stands close to the locker room just like every other day. Only today was different, Sirius Black was waiting for her. She smiled at the big black dog who looked healthier then when she first met hm. And in his own doggie way he grinned back.

"Come to watch Harry?" she asked him.

He nodded his head and stood up as Potter flew out of the locker room at top speeds. Rogue patted the dogs head to calm him. "Don't worry, he'll be fine an' if he does fall Ah'll catch him." she said trying to reassure him.

But like a worried parent watching his child go off on his first day of school, it did nothing to ease his worries. Rogue laughed inwardly as she watched potter zoom around.

"So Dumbledore seems ta think ah need a break and he also decided that Remy needs one too. Ah think he's tryin' ta set us up." she told Sirius. "Have ya ever known him ta do that?" she asked after a moment.

Sirius tore his attention away from Potter to look at her and she could have sworn that he gave her a wolfish grin. "And how did that turn out?" she asked taking the hint that Dumbledore indeed liked to play matchmaker.

Sirius turned his head back to Potter and nodded at him. "Ya kiddin'?" rogue asked as her face deadpanned. Sirius shook his head no and rogue groaned. "Course not, what was ah thinkin'?" she asked sarcastically to herself. The man in the dog's body beside her started to shake with laughter.

"Ya know, ah don't mean ta be rude or anything," rogue started after a few minutes of silence. "But ya need a bath."

The dog snorted. "Just cause ya an escaped convict is no reason ta neglect ya hygiene." She said with a smirk.

It was then she decided that that's what she and Remy would do Sunday. Get him some decent clothes and toiletries and he would be like a new man, almost. "Do ya know what size clothes ya wear?" she asked him.

He did a movement with his shoulders and rogue assumed he shrugged. "Well tomorrow for breakfast ya can transform for me an' ah can get an idea." She said.

He nodded and returned his full attention to the witches and wizards flying over head. Rogue however began planning on what all he would need to get properly cleaned up. he would of course need soap a razor and deodorant. She could probably get Remy to pick that stuff up. after all he would know more about what a man needs. She would get him cloths and a store of food, because breakfast just wasn't enough.

Her thoughts then drifted to Pettigrew, the rat. The more she hung out with Sirius the more she grew to hate the foul little man. Maybe Remy was right and she was spending too much time with him. but she couldn't help it, he was almost like Logan only with a larger vocabulary. Rogue decided that she needed to clear his name, sure he had meant to kill Pettigrew but he hadn't so technically he was innocent. Rogue wondered if double jeopardy applied in the Wizarding world as it did in the muggel world.

It wasn't much longer until the Gryffindor quidditch team finally landed. Rogue bid adieu to Sirius as she floated down to meet Potter and the twins.

"Back so soon?" one of the twins asked. Tomorrow she would start marking them so she could tell the difference. "I knew you couldn't resist me." He said puffing out his chest.

"Oh yeah." Rogue said sarcastically but smiled despite herself. "Actually ya two remind me of my brother." She said with a sneaky smile.

"You have a brother." Potter blurted out as he spoke to her for the first time.

"Yep, he's blue an' furry with a tail." She explained. "He's a teleporter an' loves ta play jokes on people."

"How do you like that Gorge." The twin she assumed to be Fred said to his brother. "We remind her of her furry blue brother."

"Maybe we should set our eyes for someone who doesn't have a brother to compare us to." The other twin said. both boys stuck their noses in the air before walking back to the castle.

Rogue chuckled as the two left and turned to Potter who had a grin on his face. "Well its nice ta finally hear ya talk ta me." Rogue said as the two made their own way back to the castle.

"Yeah," he said a little nervously. "Sorry about that, it was just that you seemed to be my assigned babysitter." He admitted.

"Don't think o' me as a babysitter, Ah'm more like a body guard." She said hoping he would get the point.

"I don't need protection, I can take care of myself." He said a little harshly, probably more than he had meant. "I have fought off attackers before."

"Yes a Basilisk and Qurill." She said. "Now don't get me wrong they are pretty powerful opponents." She said so he wouldn't fly off the handle. "It's just Ah've had more experience, Ah've fought against Magneto, Mr. Sinister and did ya know Ah'm the one who defeated Apocalypse?" she asked him.

"No I didn't know that, we are supposed to be studying about him next month." He said.

"Ah know, Binns has asked me ta come speak for the classes." She told him and he could tell she wasn't looking forward to it. "When ah was your age ah would have done the same thing." But of course what teenager would have wanted a babysitter.

"Do you know what it's like to be this, hero, and always have people after you?" he asked, sure that she would say no.

"Yeah, ah do. Think about it sugar, my power is ta absorb anyone ah touch. Ah can have any power ah want plus the memories of whoever ah touch. Ah'm always havin' ta fight of some megalomaniac." She told him as he went pink from assuming too much. "When ah was yo' age ah had run away an' was on the road for three years till ah met Logan at a bar in Canada.

"Why do ya think ah call myself rogue?" she asked him but he had no answer. "Ah have ta push everyone away from me, but it's made me strong an' independent. O' course ah also have trust problems because o' it." she added as an afterthought.

They remained in a silence the rest of the journey back to the Gryffindor tower. Rogue had suspected that he had resented her and the others for following him around. She had resented it when the professor had insisted she have someone with her at all times after she had lost control. At least she didn't follow him to the bathroom like the x-men had done to her. one slip in control and she was a child who needed constant supervision. She still occasionally caught Scott or Jean checking up on her, even going so far as to make sure she was still in her bed in the middle of the night.

Rogue and Potter parted ways when they reached the portrait hole, harry to his dormitory, rogue to her own room. She wanted to head to bed early tonight so she could get up early and meet Sirius. She planned on bringing him an orange so he wouldn't get scurvy. She entered her room and stripped down. The spell Granger had cast worked wonders, she was so much warmer then she had been the last couple of nights. Mostly because she wasn't soaked head to toe. She crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep hoping that maybe tonight the nightmares wouldn't come.

**A/N**

**Sorry I had a bit of writers block on this one but keep reviewing it helps**


	8. Quidditch

Rogue woke up earlier that morning than usual which had been her plan. She got dressed in her normal jogging attire that consisted of a black hoodie and matching black jogging pants with a red line down the sides of her legs. She then left her room and headed for the kitchens to get her daily doggie bag from the elves. Lately they had started having it ready for her having become accustomed to her morning ritual.

Today however she had asked for an orange and to her surprise there was already one on the bag. Apparently they had anticipated her need for it. she was on her way to the great doors when she passed the great hall and bumped into Lupin.

"Why good morning Rogue." he said groggily. It had been a full moon last night and rogue knew he had to be exhausted from the transformation. Rogue had known many werewolves in her few short years and they always tended to be loaners. She was glad that Remus didn't fall into that stereotype.

"Mornin' Remus." She said with a smile.

"What's with the bag, I thought you were going for your morning run?" he asked her as he eyed the brown bag clutched in her hand.

Rogue lifted it up and looked at it. "Oh ah am but ah ran inta this stray a few months ago an' ah have been feedin' the poor thing." Sirius had told her all about their school days and how he Potter and Pettigrew learned to become Animagus for Remus sake to help with the transformation. She wondered if Lupin would catch on as to what was happening.

He gave her an odd look and opened his mouth to say something but shut it just as quickly before shaking his head. "You better be careful around strays, you don't want to get bitten." He warned.

"Ah think ah can handle a bite." She said with a smile.

Remus donned the same odd look on his face again. "Yes well,-" he started but rogue cut him off.

"Why don't ya come with me? We'll walk." She said.

"Well, there aren't any classes today." He said trying to convince himself to go with her.

Rogue gave him a big smile, she had seen it work wonders with kitty and hoped it would do the same for her now. "We'll be back before the game starts." She said trying to seal the deal.

He gave her a grin. "Well I guess we best get going then." He said.

Rogue really hoped her plan would work. They needed Lupin to be in the know so that it would be easier, she had just discussed it with Logan the morning before. They made their way to the edge of the lake and rogue saw Lupin visibly flinch as he caught sight of Sirius in dog form. Sirius had his back turned to them as he drank from the edge of the lake.

Rogue continued to walk forward but Remus held his arm out to stop her. "That's not a dog." He said and pulled out his wand. Sirius turned around at the sound of his voice. "That," he spat. "is Sirius Black." He pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Ah know." Rogue said as she snatched his wand and away.

Remus took on an alarming shade of red. "You what!" he roared. "You've been helping this, this murderer?"

"Ah've been feedin' this wrongly convicted man." She explained.

"Is that what he's convinced you of?" he was absolutely livid and rogue sighed, maybe they wouldn't make it to the quidditch match after all.

Rogue turned to look back at Sirius who had just transformed back into himself. "Remus, you don't understand-" he started.

"NO!" he thundered. "You betrayed James and Lily, now you've come back for Harry and I won't allow it!" he lunched himself forward to attack Sirius but rogue was faster. She picked him up by the scruff of his robes and lifted his feet off the ground. "Let me down!"

"No!" rogue said fixing him with a face melting glare. "You need ta listen." He fixed her with an equally terrible glare. "Now if ah set ya down are ya gonna listen?" she asked him, he continued to glare. "Ah'll take that as a yes, don't make me have ta hold ya down again." She warned him before setting him down.

"Remus, I wasn't James' secret keeper, we changed at the last minute." Remus snorted as though to say 'a likely story'. "We thought that no one would ever suspect peter, that Voldemort would come after me." He explained. "I thought you were the spy, I never suspected Peter."

Remus was silent while he glared at his old friend, he obviously didn't believe a word he said. Sirius sighed and reached in his pocket for the well worn picture. "If you don't believe me, then maybe you'll believe your own eyes." He said and thrust the picture at Remus who took it.

He tore his narrowed eyes from Sirius to look at the picture of Wesley's family. His eyes searched each and every face till he saw the rat sitting happily on the youngest boy's shoulder. Rogue could see the wheels turning in his head. "But, are you sure?" he asked in disbelief.

"His paw is missing a toe, its him old friend." Sirius said. the biggest piece of Pettigrew that had been found was a finger.

Remus nodded as he stared at the moving picture in his hands. "You thought I was the spy?" he asked.

"Forgive me?" Sirius asked with a lopsided grin and rogue could see why he transformed into a dog.

"Only if you forgive me, Padfoot." He said and they pulled each other into a hug.

Rogue stepped back to give them a little privacy but when she did the paper bag in her hand rustled and Sirius' head shot up. "So what did you bring me today?" he asked releasing Remus. Rogue shook her head in silent laughter, he could change from one emotion to the other quickly.

She held the bag out to him which he took and opened. He pulled out the orange and gave her a confused look. "To prevent scurvy." She said as though it was the most sane thing in the world to say.

"Of course, what was I thinking." He said seriously but had a grin on his face nonetheless.

He sat down by the edge of the lake and Remus and herself soon joined him. "Does Dumbledore know?" Remus asked after a moment.

"No but the rest of my team does, none of us could get a good read on what he thought of Sirius here." She explained. "We also didn't want to spook Pettigrew. The Wesley kid has been keeping him with him at all times after Grangers cat attacked him."

"I love that cat." Sirius said between bites. "He has been helping me try to get Peter."

"We need ta capture Pettigrew, not kill him." she told them. She had a sinking suspicion that, given the chance, they would kill him without hesitation for the things he had done to them. Rogue couldn't blame them at all, she would love to kill Mystique, hell she had even pushed her off a cliff at one point. "We need ta have him so we can prove that Sirius is innocent." She said. They both nodded but she could see the disappointment

A few hours later Rogue was sitting with Remus in the teachers stand, while Piotr, Remy and kitty were stationed throughout the rest of the stands. Rogue had to admit that even despite the rain she was really enjoying herself. Lupin had cast the water repelling spell on her and she was reasonable warm. Gryffindor was supposed to be playing Slitherin, but at the last minute they were forced to play Huffelpuff. The Slitherin captain claimed that his seeker's arm was still injured but it was painfully obvious that they just didn't want to play in this weather.

The game had been in play for half an hour when rogue felt a sudden chill, everything around her went deadly silent. She could feel the psyches raging within her mind causing her to throw up her shields at full force. She looked around to make sure it wasn't just her, by the faces around her she guessed not. She looked back to the field and saw the Dementors, thirty of them at least. Rogue suddenly remembered Lupin telling her about how Harry would pass out around Dementors, she had made a mental note to try and help him with his own shields.

Rogue looked up to the last spot she had seen Potter and saw him plummeting to the ground. Without thinking, Rogue shot out of her seat leaving the people around her very startled. She flew as fast as she could to the unconscious teen and caught him fifty feet before he hit the ground. The poor boy was soaked head to toe and was very pale. She looked below her to see Dumbledore storm the field, even from where she was she could see how livid he was.

She cast a glance at Lupin who was looking off to his right. Rogue followed his line of sight and frowned, there sat Sirius Black, in his dog form of course. When he saw her catch sight of him he nodded and left. He had risked exposure to watch Potters game. And while that made him a great Godfather, it also made him a sorry excuse for a criminal. Rogue shook her head and turned toward the castle, she needed to get Potter to the Hospital Wing ASAP.

She had been sitting at one end of the Hospital Wing when Logan walked in through the door chewing on a cigar. "How's he doin'?" he asked.

"Ah dunno, do ah look like a doctor ta ya?" she asked earning an eye roll. Truth be told she was a little testy. Sirius had been instructed not to attend the match.

Rogue looked down to where the rest of the Gryffindor team plus Potters friends stood around his bed. one of the Wesley's was holding his broom that had been torn to shreds by the whopping willow.

"Look Kid why don't you go on, I'll take over." Logan said.

Rogue glared at him for two reasons, the first, he had called her kid again. The second was that he was implying that she was too tired to do her job. "Ah'm fine Logan." She told him stubbornly.

"It wasn't a request," he informed her.. "It was an order, now get." Rogue stood up from her chair in a huff and walked out of the room, muttering 'overgrown badger' under her breath. She knew good and well that he had heard her and was glad for it.

She walked down the halls to the great hall for dinner when she bumped into Gambit. "Bonjour ma chere." He said with a smile.

Rogue didn't know what it was about his smile but it always made her feel better. She would then catch herself starting to like Remy and would return to her foul mood once more. "Don't call me that." She asked for the millionth time.

And like all the times before he ignored her. "So wha' are we doin' tomorrow." He asked her.

Rogue began walking to the great hall again and Remy fell in step beside her. "Well ah need ta go in ta town tomorrow ta pick up a few things. Ya are welcome ta tag along." Rogue said, secretly hoping he would. She needed him so she could get some clothes for Sirius.

"Wha' kinda gentleman would ah be if ah let ya wonder 'round alone?" he asked.

Rogue rolled her eyes as she walked into the dining hall. as soon as she walked in she saw people staring at her. "Why are they starin' at me?" rogue whispered.

Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulder, taking advantage of her close proximity. "Cause ya belle, sha." He said.

"Sha?" she asked.

Remy looked back at her startled. "Wha' ya say?" he asked.

"Ya called me sha." She told him.

"Oh, its slang fo' chere." He told her.

Rogue nodded as she reached the faculty table and took her seat between Remus and Remy. "That was some catch today." Remus said.

"All in a daze job." She said as she loaded her plate up with various meats and vegetables.

"So what are you doing on your day off tomorrow?" Lupin asked between bites.

"Me an' chere are goin' inta town." Remy said before rogue could answer.

Rogue had noticed lately that he seemed to be asserting himself more around other men. Why? She had no idea and didn't particularly care. If he wanted to think he was wooing her and keep all the other suicidal maniacs at bay, she was fine with it.

"We are pickin' up supplies before we go to see the shrieking' shack." Rogue said.

Remus smiled and nodded his head. "You know despite the name you have taken for yourself you truly are a saint." He said.

"Aww shucks," she joked, "So what are ya doin' for the holidays?"

"Well will be staying here, what about you two?" he asked.

"We gotta stay here homme." Remy told him before he took another bite. After that conversation gave way to their rumbling stomachs.

Tomorrow would be the start of the holidays and most would go home to their parents. The x-men and many of the teachers wouldn't be a part of that group. Rogue really had no one to go home to anyway. Logan and Kurt were the only ones she really considered family anyway. Logan was like a father figure and had taken her under his wing. Kurt was her actual brother, even if she was adopted he treated her like his older sister and she loved it. he had invited her for Christmas with his adoptive family this year but she declined. Usually she preferred to wander off around this time of the year like Logan. But this year she would be forced to interact with others, much to Kitty's excitement.


	9. A Trip To Town

The next morning found rogue and Remy in Hogesmeade. They had picked up all the toiletries Sirius would need plus a few non perishable food items. Rogue currently had Remy holding all the clothes she thought would fit Sirius. So far he hadn't complained but rogue knew it was only a matter of time. In her experience no man could survive shopping for too long. Many a man had fallen at Kitty and Jubilee's feet during a shopping trip.

"Chere, do ya really t'ink he will need all dese?" Remy asked.

Rogue had to hand it to him, she thought he would have left ages ago but he was persistent. He had carried all the bags and was now even holding all the clothes she was piling in his arms.

"Yes, it's cold out an' all he's got is that ratty jacket." She said as she threw another pair of pants at him. she turned to look back at him and could just see his eyes over the top of the clothes. "Well maybe it is enough." She conceded.

She led him over to the register where a very excited witch stood. "Where ta next ma chere?" Remy asked.

"Ah wanna head ta Zonko's an' get Kurt somethin'." Rogue said. "He said he would stop by while he is visitin' his parents." Rogue couldn't help but smile, she really did miss Kurt.

"Somet'in' ta use on bobby no doubt." Remy said with a smile. The pranks those two pulled on each other were legendary. "Ya should really talk ta de Wesley twins."

"An' why is that." Rogue asked as she paid the salesgirl.

"Ya should see some o' de t'ings dey do. I hear dey are stayin' fo' de holidays how 'bout after we finish up in town we pay dem a visit, non?" he said as he gathered up the bags. Rogue suspected he just wanted to finish this little mission up as soon as possible.

"Okay, Ah'll skip Zonko's today an' see what those boys have." She said as they headed out of the shop.

They walked for about twenty minutes until they were standing in front of the fence that separated the shrieking shack from the rest of the village. Rogue and Remy looked around to see if anyone was close by, they saw no one and Remy felt no one anywhere near to them.

Rogue handed Remy all the bags she was carrying before lifting up into the air and taking him with her. they flew up to the roof of the ramshackle house before floating down into it through a hole in the roof. They landed just as Sirius entered the room.

"Welcome to Black Mansion." He said sarcastically.

Rogue and Remy smiled. "Have you taken a shower yet?" rogue asked him as Remy laid the bags on a dust covered bed.

"No, I was just able to get the plumbing to work. I don't know how muggels do it without magic." He said. rogue rummaged through the bags and grabbed a towel and some shower supplies. She handed them over to him. "Now you two don't go doing anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone." He said with a mischievous grin.

Rogue rolled her eyes as Remy said, "Ah t'ink ah like him." Remy said.

Rogue and Remy waited about fifteen minutes before Sirius returned, wet and cold with a towel wrapped around his waist. Rogue frowned as he still looked skeletal. She pulled a chair to the center of the room for him to sit down and went back to the bags in search of the scissors and hairbrush she had bought earlier.

She walked back over to Sirius who was eyeing the scissors. "And what exactly are you going to do with those?" he asked.

"Ah'm gonna give ya a trim, ya are startin' ta look like Hagrid." She said.

He looked like he really didn't like the idea of getting a hair cut but he also didn't want to look like Hagrid. "Not too short now." he said.

"Don't worry, Ah _have_ done this before." She said trying to get him to trust her.

Rogue snipped and clipped for a good twenty minutes until she finally stood back to look at her handy work. "What do ya think?" she asked Remy who came to stand next to her.

"Looks good chere." He said while nodding in approval.

"Well don't just stand there you gits, give me a mirror." He said irritably.

"Keep ya skirt on." rogue muttered as she retrieved a mirror from one of the many bags.

Sirius snatched it from her and examined every inch of his now noticeably shorter hair. It was no longer touching his shoulders and was now just touching his ears but was still shaggy. He put the mirror down after a moment. "I suppose you didn't butcher it." he admitted.

"'Yeah yeah." Rogue said. "Now get dressed and eat, its gettin' late an' we need ta head back." It indeed was getting late as twilight began to set and the house started to dim.

"Yeah." He said looking through the hole in the roof and sounding glum. "Don't wanna be out too late I hear there are werewolves and murders about." He said in a poor attempt at making a joke to lighten the mood.

"Don't worry we will get him soon." Rogue said trying to reassure him.

"Oui mon ami, we'll get dat bastard." Remy said and Sirius looked up at the two of them with a weak smile.

"I wish you two could have met Lily and James, you are just like them." He said grinning at a memory.

"Yeah ah know." Rogue snapped while Remy smiled. He loved it when people compared them to the couple, rogue on the other hand hated it.

They left the same way they came, neither seeing the sparkling blue eyes that shone in the last remaining light of the day. They didn't know that only an hour before events had been set in motion and the future world change. That the present would change. Remy and Rogue didn't know that in just a few hours time that they would be selected to go on a mission that would change the Wizarding world for ever. The only thing they knew was that they had to stop Pettigrew and save Sirius' life.

They didn't know how right they were.

**A/N**

**Sorry its short but things are about to get interesting. Please review I really love reading reviews it helps me write faster!**


	10. The Time Turner

Rogue and Gambit stood in front of Dumbledore's desk in confusion. The older man sat behind his desk with his hands folded and watched the two mutants. Rogue was suddenly struck with how much Dumbledore and Xavier were alike. But of course Magneto had the same mannerisms too so maybe it was just an old people thing.

"Ah'm a little confused professor, did ya say ya wanted us to travel back in time ta twelve years ago?" she asked, she couldn't have heard him right. She knew of time turners, in fact the Granger girl had one so she could attended all of her classes this year. But even those time turners couldn't go back years, it was an impossibility to travel into the past more than five hours.

"Rogue a few years ago I came across an ancient time turner found in a tomb near the tomb of Apocalypse. It was buried deep under rubble, but I managed to dig it out." He explained. "Anyway a few hours ago I received this," he held up a thick letter. "it's a letter from myself in the future. It tells what all has happened since the day Lily and James Potter died.

"It is their deaths that need to be prevented. Harry may have been able to stop Voldemort, but he didn't defeat him. he comes back to power when Pettigrew returns to him at the end of this year."

"Wait." Rogue said, interrupting Dumbledore. "Ya know about Pettigrew and Sirius?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yes my dear, as I said it's all in the letter." He explained to them.

"So why me an' Rogue?" Remy asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Because Rogue is the only one who can stop him, and you are the only one who can help Rogue keep control of her mind." Dumbledore said gravely. "This needs to be done, you two are the only ones who can do it."

Rogue looked to Remy who was staring right back at her. after a moment they seemed to come to a silent agreement. "Wha' do we need ta do?" Remy asked.

"I have here a list of all the Horcruxes and how to destroy them." He said as he handed the list to Rogue. "A Horcrux is an object a dark wizard hides part of his soul. There can be an infinite number of Horcruxes and they are very hard to destroy. The only way they can be truly destroyed is if they are broken to where even magic can't fix it." he explained.

Rogue nodded and looked down at the list, they could do this, she told herself. they had to do this, they couldn't let the future happen. They had to protect the potters and kill Voldemort at all costs. Rogue knew the drill, the weight of the world always rested on her shoulders and once again she was forced to save it. she nodded to herself.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tonight." he said and stood up from his desk. He walked around and up a flight of stairs to a loft above.

It was only a few moments before he came back down holding a large time turner. It looked ancient and had many of the same markings that Apocalypse's machine had had on it before it had been destroyed.

"You will need to turn it twelve times. You should end up in this office and hopefully I will be here, if not don't go looking for me, just wait." He instructed. "When we meet give this to me." He said and handed them a large and thick envelope.

He took a deep breath before continuing. "You are our only hope." He said and rogue thought his voice might have cracked slightly. "Do everything you can to prevent this future." He said.

The two mutants nodded and stepped back from him. Remy held on to the envelope and her hand while rogue turned the turner back twelve times. it was sudden as lights began to flash and the room began to spin. Rogue gripped Remy's hand tighter in case either of them was thrown off into the swirling time space continuum. Rogue shut her eyes tight in hopes that it would reduce the felling of dizziness that had over taken her.

Then as sudden as it had come it stopped. Rogue opened her eyes to look around, they were still in Dumbledore's office, but it was different, it was older. Rogue looked down at her hand that was still clutched in Remy's. "Ya can let go now." she said.

He just smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze. "Ya know ya like me holdin' ya hand." He said with a million dollar smile.

Rogue frowned and yanked her hand away from his. "Cut it out Cajun."

Rogue didn't see Dumbledore anywhere. She didn't even since anyone else in the office. And that was when the door opened and several people stepped into the room at once. The first was Dumbledore, who looked exactly the same, she briefly wondered if he had always been the same age. The next was a notably younger Snape who, along with a younger McGonagall stepped around the headmaster and took aim at her and Remy.

"Stupefy!" they yelled simultaneously.

Rogue stepped in front of Remy quickly, blocking him from the attack. The spells hit her squarely in the chest but didn't do anything other than make her chest tingle a little. "We just wanna talk." Rogue said holding her hands up to show surrender.

"Who are you!" McGonagall demanded, her wand still pointed at them. Rogue thought it set them on edge that their spells had no effect on her.

"My name is Rogue an' this is Remy." Rogue said, they needed to move fast and all this questioning was wasting time.

Minerva, Severus." Dumbledore chided "Let us hear what they have to say." He said as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

Remy walked over to his desk and handed him the envelop. "Dis would be better if we could so dis in private." Remy said referring to the two Professors.

"You're daft if you think we would leave you here alone with Dumbledore." Snape said with a scowl. "You two are probably assassins sent to dispatch Dumbledore."

"Sugar, if Ah was sent ta kill him, ya two couldn't have stopped me." She said with a sweet smile.

His scowl deepened. "DO not worry for my safety, if you like you can stand right outside the door and wait." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall turned and walked to the door and gave them a stern look as if to say 'hurt him and you have to answer to me'. Snape never took his eyes off rogue as he retreated from the room and shut the door.

Rogue and Remy waited while Dumbledore read the letter he had written himself, it only took a few minutes before he looked up with an odd expression on his face. "This can't be true." He said quietly.

"Ah'm afraid it is that's why we were sent." She explained.

"Yes, yes." He muttered looking down and looked up quickly. "Do you know where all the Horcruxes are?" he asked.

Rogue pulled the list from her jeans pocket and handed it to him. "Yes, yes we need to begin immediately." Rogue had honestly expected a little more resistance on his part but he took this all in as though it was perfectly normal.

"I will need to induct you as members of The Order of The Phoenix. We will need to leave immediately, Mr. Lebeau if you could let Minerva and Severus back into the room." he said and Remy went to the door and opened it to a sour Snape.

"Minerva, Severus, meet the newest members of the Order." He introduced them.

Snape looked absolutely outraged. "You can't be serious!" he raged.

"Are you sure Albus?" McGonagall asked uncertainly as she sized the two mutants up.

"I am." He said with finality. This is Remy Lebeau and Rogue I will explain all at the headquarters." He said standing up. he picked up what appeared to be a snow globe and held it out. "Minerva if you could be so kind as to stay behind and watch over the school."

"Of course." She said and bowed.

"Right then." Dumbledore held out the snow globe, it was a portkey.

Remy, rogue and Snape all reached out and held onto the seemingly harmless object. And then once again rogue was spinning through time and space. There was a sudden jolt and the four of them found themselves a kitchen of sorts. Rogue looked around and saw many men and women all starring at her and Remy. Rogue recognized Sirius and Remus at once, she had to admit that Sirius was rather handsome back in the day. She saw a man with messy black hair, his arm around a pretty little red head with a bundle in her arms. The Potters.

"Dumbledore, who are they?" asked a concerned Remus.

"Is everyone here?" he asked ignoring Lupin for the time being.

"We came as soon as we got the call." A startling scared man with a glass eye said.

"Good everybody gather in the meeting room." he said and swept out of the room in one fluid motion.

Rogue thought it best to follow him and not linger. She followed him into a dining room with a large round table, he sat down at the far end and rogue stood behind him alongside Remy. The rest of the Witches and wizards filed in and took their perspective places around the table.

"So now are you going to tell us what this is all about?" a redheaded man asked.

"Yes Arthur, it has come to my attention that Voldemort has created six Horcruxes." There was swearing and scowling from each member at this. "The young man and woman behind me are mutants."

"No you can't bring mutants in to our war!" Bellowed one wizard.

This went on for a moment or two before Dumbledore held a hand up and the room immediately went silent. "I know we said we wouldn't bring mutants into our war. But Miss Rogue here is the only one who can defeat Voldemort."

"And what can she do that's so great" asked one high strung witch with frizzy brown hair.

"Well why don't I let you explain that." He said turning to rogue.

Rogue absolutely hated it when people asked her her powers. "My power is ta absorb anyone Ah touch. When ah absorb them ah take their powers, physical abilities and memories. The powers fade after a while, ah always keep the memories. If ah hold on too long ah can kill who ever Ah'm touchin' an' ah keep their powers." She explained.

"So you plan on permanently absorbing the Dark Lord?" Snape asked. "You just want his powers!" he accused.

"Severus, if you do not trust them at least trust me." Dumbledore said. "Now the first order of business will be to destroy the Horcruxes."

"Wait" Potter said. "Shouldn't we wait for Peter and the others?" he asked. Rogue felt herself scowl and received a sharp poke from Remy. She wasn't supposed to know him or anyone else for that matter.

"Ah'm afraid we have a spy within the Order." Dumbledore told them causing whispers to go around the table. "I alerted you all to the meeting because I knew for a fact that none of you were the traitors."

"Do you know who then?" Lupin asked.

"Not for sure and until I do no one is to approach any of the members who are not in this room right now." rogue had never seen him so serious in fact she had thought he was a little loopy. "And no one is to say anything about this meeting, as far as everyone in this room is concerned Rogue and Remy do not exist and this meeting and what you learned in it never happened either."

Everyone nodded in consent. "Now I have here a list of all the Horcruxes and their locations." He said producing the same piece of paper rogue had handed him not to long ago. "The first is in the home of Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus, I will need you to retrieve it. it is a diary with blank pages." He said. "He must not know that it is gone, do you understand?" Snape nodded.

"The next is Salazar Slytherin's Locket, it is being hidden the cave with the lake of Inferi." He turned to a man who had been called moody. "Mad-Eye, assemble a team and take it out." The man nodded.

"James, you know Hogwarts castle better than I do, the next Horcrux is in the Room of Requirement. You need to find and destroy Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem." Potter nodded with a smile.

"The next will be most difficult, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup is being held in the Lestrange family vault at Gringotts." Rogue watched as most of the magic folk cringed. "Remy and Sirius will retrieve it."

"With all due respect why is he coming with me?" Sirius asked.

"Because Ah'm a master thief, ever heard o' de thieves guild?" he asked. Most of the room nodded, Remy smiled and took an elaborate bow. "Remy Lebeau, at yo' service." He said.

"Now wait a minute, I know Jean-Luc Lebeau, he has two sons and neither are as old as you." Said a little wizard with a grey beard.

Remy opened his mouth to spin an elaborate lie. "I had wished to keep this from you but it appears that I cannot." He said bowing his head. "These two are form the future, I sent them back to this day to prevent a terrible future."

The room was silent as this information sunk in. "We have until Halloween night, to kill Voldemort we need to destroy the Horcruxes."

"Now the next one, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, it will be held in the Gaunt Shack. Lupin, put together a team to destroy it." he told him. "Now the last one is in his snake familiar. It will have to be destroyed on Halloween night, the night that Rogue will destroy Voldemort." Dumbledore sighed. "These Horcruxes can't just be broken or shattered, they must be destroyed beyond magical repair."

"Besides her powers what makes her so capable of taking down Lord Voldemort?" Snape asked. Rogue rolled her eyes, he clearly didn't like the thought of entrusting the future into her hands.

"Trust me you don' wanna be on de wrong end o' her temper." Remy said. rogue shook her head, why everyone seemed to think she had such a dangerous temper was beyond her.

"So is she just going to absorb enough of him to knock him out or enough to kill him?" Lupin asked. It was like when they had first met all over again, he was absolutely fascinated with her mutation.

"If ah absorb all of him then ah could lose control of my mind." She said but continued at the confused looks. "when ah absorb someone a piece of their mind always stays in my mind. If ah absorb too much of someone it tears down my mental shields and all those other personalities fight for control. Not only could it kill me but ah could kill a lot of other people." She explained.

"Great our fate is in the hands of a ticking time bomb." Snape muttered irritably.

"Oh shut it Snivellous." Sirius snapped at the man who sent a scathing glare at the Marauder.

"You all know your assignments, we have exactly a month before Halloween. James, Lily may I have a word with you?" Dumbledore asked. The couple nodded and stayed put while everyone else including rogue and Remy.

They emptied out into a sitting area where most just milled around in little groups. Rogue longed to go over and talk to them but she knew it would be suspicious if she acted too friendly with someone she had never met before. But rogue didn't have to worry about being alienated for long because Snape marched his way over.

"Just so you know I'll be watching you mutant." He spat. The rest of the room went silent as they watched the exchange. "I don't trust-"

"Yeah ah get it." Rogue said cutting him off. "Ah may not be a mutant but ah aint retarded, ya don't need ta repeat ya self every ten minutes. Ah can only stand ta look at ya for so long." She said before turning away from him, hoping he would take the hint. It seemed that she had overestimated his intelligence as he grabbed her arm to spin her around to face him.

But rogue of course was quicker she turned and grabbed him by the front of his robes and lifted him two feet off the floor. He looked down at her in fear and embarrassment. "Look ah don't like ya an' you don't like me, so how about we avoid each other till my job is done." Rogue suggested. "Cause trust me sugar if you wanna start some sorta war then ah guarantee ya aint gonna come out on top." She threatened and set him down.

He looked pale but his eyes spoke of defiance. "I'm not afraid of you." He said.

"Ya should be homme." Gambit warned. "Ah seen her take out whole armies."

Snape tore his eyes away from rogue to look at Remy. From the corner of rogue's own eyes she could see his demonic iris's glowing and knew that he was using his empathy to get Snape to leave.

"Fine." He said in a huff and with a loud crack he apperated out of the headquarters.

There was a loud applause from Sirius on the other side of the room. "You just became my favorite, sorry frenchie." He said causeing several people to chuckle.

**A/N**

**I hope to at least get a few reviews this time if not then I'll just discontinue the story.**


	11. Not Tom

Two weeks had flown by rather quickly for rogue. it had been decided that Remy was allowed to be around the other members because his presence was easy to explain while Rogues wasn't. she had been confined to the attic when Pettigrew was at headquarters. Luckily Lily Potter had taken it upon herself to keep rogue company during these times, Rogue was grateful for the distraction. She hadn't told anyone that she wasn't planning on coming out of this alive and she had no intention of telling anyone. She knew Remy would try to stop her and find another way but rogue knew there was no other way. To save lives hers had to be sacrificed. Besides her and Remy would just disappear into time and space once this was completed anyway.

Right now her, Remy and the other members of the Order were all circled around the large dining table once more. Tonight was the night that they would take Voldemort down for good. it had all been set up down to the finest detail of rogue wearing Lily's clothing and holding a fake crying baby doll. The plan was for Moody, Remus and a few others to track down Pettigrew while Rogue, Remy, James, Sirius and Dumbledore confronted Voldemort. Well while rogue confronted Voldemort and the others took care of any death eaters that tagged along.

Rogue stood in little Harry's nursery room taking it all in. the others had gone to secure the rest of the mansion leaving her alone with the plastic baby doll. She felt oddly numb, not from fear of the battle soon to come, not from the knowledge that once this was over that she would just disappear as though she never existed. No, she had been in battles like this before, she was fine with just disappearing into nothingness because she knew in the future that she wouldn't have to do this and she could grow old. It was the future that frightened her. she could never have a room like this, people told her she could always adopt but she felt selfish for wanting a child of her own blood.

"Whatcha t'inkin' 'bout Cherie?" she heard from behind her as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. And just like all the times before, every muscle in her body tensed before she wrenched herself out of his arms.

"Stop touchin' me Cajun." She said.

"Ya gotta stop bein' so tense chere." He told her, his deep voice making her insides melt as he moved in closer.

She held her hand up and stopped him from coming any closer. "Look we need ta get ready for Voldemort." She said hoping to distract him. she knew it was a pathetic attempt but she had to try nonetheless. The last thing she needed right now was a heart to heart with Remy Lebeau of all people.

"Ya no' foolin' me chere." He said with a small smile. "Wha's buggin' ya?"

Rogue sighed, it was inevitable, how could she possibly hope to hide her feelings from an empath. "It's nothin' really." She said hoping he would take the hint and go before she poured out her heart to him.

"Why don' ya tell me about it, we got time." He said adding the last bit to sweeten the deal.

Rogue sighed and walked to the dresser that was about waist high. She ran a gloved finger along the surface before turning around and lifting herself to sit on it. "Ah was just thinkin' how ah'm never gonna have this." She said gesturing to the nursery room while she kept her eyes glued on the hard wood floor. She couldn't bear the look of pity on his face that she knew had to be there. Everyone pitied her when it came to a family or a relationship.

She saw Remy's boots come into the field of her vision and felt a gloved finger under her chin lift her head up. she slowly met his eyes and was confused to not see pity at all, the emotion she saw was foreign to her. she didn't know how to describe it but soon she was enveloped in a hug. And not one of those half-hearted hugs. But a real honest to goodness hug as though to share everything your feeling with the other person. She soon found herself joining in on the hug.

no one had every just hugged her. sure, people had given her pats on the back or a half ass one armed squeeze around the shoulders. But never a real hug and rogue found she rather liked them. After a moment the two pulled away.

"Ya know you're not that bad when ya not flirtin' with me." Rogue admitted to him awkwardly.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Ya know ya like it." he told her playfully, and the moment was gone.

"'bout as much as chicken pox." She said, glad that she could always banter with Remy if nothing else, even if it wasn't always playful.

"Hey you two ready, or should we tell Voldemort to wait outside while you two snog?" Sirius asked with a playful smile on his face.

Rogue immediately distended herself from Remy. "Ah'm ready." She said walking over the rocking chair where she had haphazardly thrown the toy baby.

Truth be told she was lucky to get it back at all, James and Sirius had been completely fascinated by the muggel toy and refused to stop playing with it till the batteries had finally died. Luckily Lily had foreseen this and brought extra batteries. She wrapped up the doll and pulled the hood to her green cloak over her head and as a last measure she took off her gloves. She could survive the killing curse but there was no telling what he could come up with to neutralize her so he could make a getaway. She only had one chance and she refused to mess it up.

Both men wished her luck and left the room. now it was just her and the plastic baby. Rogue went over the game plan in her head again and again. She would let him hit her with the curse and continently fall over the doll. When he went to move her supposedly lifeless body away she would attack. She needed to drain enough power off him so that he would be too weak to flee.

She took a deep breath in as she heard the back door downstairs open. Out. The slow footsteps that crossed the old floor boards to the staircase. In. he was walking up the stairs. Out. He opened the first door and then closed it. In. the next door that she knew to be the bathroom, opened and closed. Out. The door to the nursery was next. In. the door handle jiggled but it was locked. Out. There was the soft click of the lock turning and the creak of the door opening. In.

Rogue turned halfway before the curse was bellowed. "Avada Kadavera!" she caught only a glimpse of the serpent like man before the green blast hit her square in the chest.

The breath that rogue had taken was forcefully shoved out of her lungs as she hit the floor, on top of the doll that had started to cry on cue. Rogue halted her breathing as the footsteps grew closer. She felt the blood rushing in her ears as an ice cold hand grabbed her shoulder to get to the screaming doll. And like lightning rogue reached out and grabbed onto his hand and face.

There was a gasp as Voldemort tried to back away from her but years of training taught her to hold firm. She managed to stand up, bringing her with him as his veins bulged and surged toward her hands that were both now on his face. Rogue was vaguely aware of the door crashing open and what she assumed to be members of the Order. What she hoped to be members of the order.

She pushed back his thoughts and memories to be dealt with later, right now she needed to let go but couldn't. she felt a trickle of panic surge through her as his skin began to split. She couldn't let go! This was what had happened to Carol, she couldn't let this happen to Voldemort. She wouldn't survive. Rogue felt herself scream and hoped that it was for help. She wasn't sure anymore her mind was mixing with his. She felt arms around her waist and shoulders give a great pull as her hands were ripped off of Voldemort's face.

Rogue forced herself to concentrate on breathing while she pushed his memories further back. She couldn't let herself get swept up in his memories, she was Rogue, her name was Rogue. Her name was not Tom, she was not the heir to Slytherin, she was not a clod blooded murderer. She was NOT Voldemort! She had a brother named Kurt, another named Graydon who wanted her dead. She had a mother who used her. she had a family, they called themselves the x-men. they fought the good fight at all costs. She had people depending on her, Voldemort didn't.

Rogue opened her eyes to see a pair of worried red and black eyes staring back at her. "Hey." She said, realizing her head was in his lap.

"Bonjour." He said back.

She sat up with Remy's help to see the men around her. all looking at her with a mix of awe and anticipation. Voldemort was on the ground a few feet away, she could see the rise and fall of his chest but still wasn't sure. "Is he alive?" she asked.

Dumbledore nodded as he stood up from his kneeling position beside the evil wizard. Rogue let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and turned to Remy. "It's time." She said, and he nodded.

Rogue wasn't sure how she knew but she knew it was time to slip through the cracks of space and time. She turned to the courageous wizards on the other side of the room. "Maybe we'll see yall again in the future." She said, knowing that they probably wouldn't look the two mutants up. they couldn't risk the chance of messing up the future.

"Je vous aimerai toujours." (I will always love you) Remy whispered into her hair as he helped her into a standing position. and for once she didn't move away and just let him hold her.

Rogue looked up into his eyes with a sad small smile. "I love ya too." She whispered back. Rogue just wished she had realized it sooner. There was a flash of light as the world disintegrated around them, she leaned her head on his chest as they too disintegrated into nothingness.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long folks but there is just one more chapter and then it's the end!**


	12. FIN

It had been ten years since that fateful Halloween night, the night the he-who-must-not-be-named fell in power. According to Ministry records, an unknown hero had defeated the once powerful wizard. The Order of the Phoenix, however, knew the truth. They knew that a mutant girl had defeated him, with their help of course. He-who-must-not-be-named had been in a coma ever since. The mutants who had helped them destroy the most powerful wizard of the age hadn't been seen or heard of since.

Sirius opened the paper that morning to read while he drank his coffee. He took a casual sip before spitting it out all over his table cloth causing his roommate, Remus, to curl his lip in disgust. He took a paper napkin and attempted to dry off his shirt.

"Was that really necessary?" Remus asked.

Sirius laid the newspaper down in front of Remus on top of his toast. "See anyone familiar?" he asked pointing to the moving picture on the front page.

Sirius waited a moment as he watched his long time best friends eyes widen in surprise. "Oh. My. God." He said almost breathless. His head snapped up to meet the excited eyes of Sirius. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"A more important question is, does James know?" He said before snatching the paper out of Remus' hands. There was a loud crack that signaled Sirius had left for James and Lily's home.

Remus pulled out his own copy of the Daily Prophet out so he could read the article regarding the picture that had started that morning's conversation. The reason that they each had a subscription to the same newspaper was because Sirius often took the newspaper with him. He and James had become Auror's after Voldemort had been defeated while Lupin had taken on a job as Defense against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

Crack!

Sirius had apparently miscalculated when he had apperated over to the Potters residence in Godric's Hallow. He knew this for two reasons, the first and most important being that he was covered in orange juice and would have to take another shower. The second and less important reason, being that he was sitting in his best friends lap.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot!" James yelled as he pushed Sirius into the floor.

In the corner by the stove Lily was doubled over laughing at the pair. "I didn't mean nothing by It." he said as he stood up and tried to squeeze excess orange juice out of his shirt and into an empty glass. "Have you read your paper this morning?" he asked.

James held up a soggy copy of the Daily Prophet. "No, some git decided it would be a good idea to apperate onto my lap and spill my morning drink on it."

"Oh come off it!" Sirius said taking an empty seat next to James. He shoved his own copy of the newspaper across the table.

James sent him a glare before picking it up and reading the headline out loud. "Mutant teenage girl defeats ancient mutant known as Apocalypse." Sirius watched in anticipation as he watched James eyes travel down to the picture. "Bloody hell, Lily, come look!" he called to his wife.

She looked up from where she was washing her hands at the sink; Lily dried her hands off and walked over to the breakfast table. She leaned over James shoulder and let out a small gasp. "Oh, I thought we'd never see her again." She said quietly.

"Mum, Dad! Have you seen my broom?" harry called from upstairs just as there was a rather large thump. "Never mind."

"Oh I swear, he is as bad as you!" lily said, teasing James.

"What are you talking about? I never lose anything!" he said. "You're the one who got lost in the broom closet."

"An enchanted broom closet doesn't count and you know it James Potter!" she said pointing a finger at him as she walked back over to the sink.

Sirius ignored them both and snatched the paper back. He studied the girl in the picture. She didn't look happy at all to get her picture taken; she looked like she would rather be anywhere but there. He looked for Remy and spotted him in the background watching her.

"What do you say we get the order back together this Halloween and celebrate the tenth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat?" Sirius said as he began reading the article.

"Oh that sounds lovely! I'll have to send Dumbledore an owl." Lily said excitedly.

"Why don't we get Remy and Rogue to come too?" Sirius ventured.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Lily said after a beat.

"Why not?" James asked just as curious.

"Think about it, they just defeated a great mutant villain and then we invite them to a party where all we talk about is defeating a great dark wizard. It would be kind of upsetting to say the least." She reasoned.

"I suppose so." Sirius said, put out.

"No harm in asking Dumbledore, didn't he say he was friends with her Professor? Maybe they're still in contact." James said after a moment. That seemed to make Sirius happier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why are we here again Professor?" Rogue asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Because my long time friend Albus Dumbledore would like to meet you and Remy." He explained, also for the hundredth time.

Remy slung an arm around her shoulder. "Jus' relax chere, t'ink o' this as a vacation." He said pulling her closer.

Rogue wrenched herself away from him as their carriage drew nearer to the impressive castle. "Ah get that part, what ah don't get is why us two." She grumbled.

She watched as the strange beasts pulling their carriage stopped right in front of the equally impressive front doors to the castle. The two southerners climbed out of the carriage and while rogue was admiring the grounds, Remy was busy helping Xavier into his wheel chair. Rogue turned around to see an incredibly old man in what appeared to be robes smiling at them from the front door.

"Ah, Charles old friend, it's good to see you." The man said as he came forward.

"As it is you too, Albus." Charles said as Remy rolled him toward the man.

Rogue couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu all around her. It was unnerving, she felt like she had been here before, not one of her psyches, but her physical being. She glanced toward Remy who was looking at Albus strangely.

"Let me introduce you to my students, this is Remy Lebeau, also known as Gambit." Xavier said and Remy reached his hand out to shake the old man's hand. "And this is Rogue." he said, not giving her full name because the truth was not even she knew what it was.

Rogue stuck out her hand and shook his hand as well. "Yes it is so good to see you two again." He said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Rogue raised an eyebrow, the man was clearly nuts. "Ah don' t'ink we've ever met before." Remy said before Rogue could.

The man gave them a warm and knowing smile as he led them into the castle. On the way there Xavier had told them that this was the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rogue was kind of excited about this, she had always wanted to visit this school and see all the magic. Dumbledore lead them down the hallways were the pictures moved and the suits of armor creaked and groaned. They passed very few students on their way; some of them gave lingering looks but quickly hurried off when Gambit turned his demonic eyes on them.

If she didn't know that he knew she would kill him, she would think he was marking his territory. He seemed to be doing that more often after she had given up her gothic persona and had adopted lighter clothing and makeup. In fact he seemed to stick to her like glue almost since the defeat of Apocalypse; it was kind of annoying most of the time. But there were rare occasions when he could be sweet almost, but then he would open his mouth and it was all over.

"Ah, here we are." He said as they reached a closed door. Rogue could hear the music and voices from the other side of the rather thick looking door.

"Now there are a few things I need to tell you before we enter." He said his eyes twinkling once more and rogue suddenly felt as though he were x-raying her. "Have either of you ever heard of time turners?"

Rogue shook her head no but Gambit answered yes. "Well Rogue, a time turner is a little device that allows the user to go back in time for a few hours. I discovered an ancient time turner that will allow the user to go back years. In an alternant future a few years from now, you two went back in time to defeat a great dark wizard by the name of Voldemort. After his defeat you sort of evaporated into the folds of time. Today the members of The Order of the Phoenix are celebrating the tenth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat." He said with a smile. "Voldemort currently resides in Azkaban prison and has been in a coma for these last ten years."

There was a moment of quiet while Rogue just looked at the crazy old man before her. "Come again?" she said.

"I know it is a lot to take in and the original plan was to never tell you, but some of the members believed you had a right to know and wanted to celebrate with you two as the guests of honor tonight."

"So in dis alternate future did Rogue finally agree ta marry me?" Remy asked with a shameless grin.

Rogue rolled her eyes, always the jokester. "Yeah an' we had three little demon eyed kids taggin' along." She said.

"Why stop at three?" he said as he slung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Rogue gave a disgusted grunt and pulled away from him. She was not pleased to see that Xavier and Dumbledore were smiling at the pair of them. She decided to direct the conversation back to more important matters. "So this all really happened?" she asked looking between the two professors.

"I'm afraid so Rogue." Xavier said. "Albus contacted me not long after it happened."

"So ya've known this whole time?" she asked increadously. "Why didn't ya tell us?" she asked.

"Ah gotta agree wit' Rogue, we had a right to know before now." Remy said.

"Oh? You think so?" Xavier said with a smile.

"And what would you have done when you found out?" Dumbledore asked.

"Woulda put it on mon resume." Remy said, as quick as ever.

Both men smiled at the pair. "Well I think we have held them off long enough, shall we?" Dumbledore said as he gestured toward the closed door.

Rogue slid a look at gambit who didn't look so cocky anymore, instead he looked curious. She on the other hand wasn't looking forward to this little meeting at all, they all knew her but she didn't know any of them.

Dumbledore opened the door and all goings on ceased to an abrupt halt. Rogue tentively peered around the door and saw thirty or so smiling faces. She had the insatiable urge to run as Remy put a warm hand to her back and pushed her forward into the room. Cheers suddenly rang out as she was pulled forward into the room. she looked back to see that Remy was being handled much the same way as their hands were shaken repeatedly and had their backs patted.

They shuffled the two from person to person and rogue caught sight of red hair and green eyes. "Lily." She said the name before she could stop herself. For the last two years since she had become an x-man she had always called Jean Lily. She had no idea why, she had never met a Lily before but she just couldn't stop herself. It had even become running joke with the mansions occupants.

"You remember me!" the redhead, who apparently was Lily, said surprised. She was standing next to a man with very messy black hair.

"Umm," long lost dreams she had had when she was a child came hazily back to her. She remembered seeing Lily sitting on a sofa holding a baby with messy black hair. She could almost hear the baby giggle as another unidentifiable figure played peek-a-boo with the little baby. "Sorta, ah thought ya were a dream." She admitted.

"So you must recognize my handsome face then." Said a good looking man with black hair.

Rogue shook her head mutely; the man's smile fell as his friends laughed at him. Over his shoulder she saw a man with a curtain of greasy black hair. And once again the name popped out before she could stop herself. "Snivellus." The man's scowl turned even more sour, which was quite a feat to begin with.

The good looking man and the one with messy black hair roared with laughter as the other man stalked away. "That's not his name is it?" she asked.

"Well not officially, I'm surprised you remembered that." The man with unruly black hair and glasses said.

She felt Remy come up behind her and place a hand on the small of her back again. She didn't know what it was about him but whenever he touched her she felt her toes tingle and her whole body relax. She supposed it was part of his charm power and would need to tell him off later for it but right now it was comforting.

"Since you don't remember us my name is Remus Lupin." Said a man with mousy brown hair who had appeared at her right. Rogue self consciously tugged on her gloves. "This is Sirius Black." He said clapping a hand on the good looking man's shoulder. "And James Potter." He said pointing to the man who had his arm slung around Lily's shoulders.

"Oi, so are you two still playing that cat and mouse game?" Black asked bluntly.

"What?" rogue asked confused. She had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well let's see when we met you, Rogue, you were nineteen I think. And Remy was still chasing you around like James used to chase Lily." Remus said with a smile.

"Hey!" James objected. "I did not chase Lily around!"

Rogue saw Lily smile and suddenly become interested in a painting on the wall to her left. "Oh yes you did mate," Black said with a devilish smile. "Ever since our second year at Hogwarts you were head over heels for her. Every other word was Lily this or Lily that."

"I have no idea what you two are talking about. And besides, we are getting off topic; this is about Remy chasing Rogue." He said.

"Gambit doesn't chase me, he stalks me." Rogue said with a scowl.

"Ah prefer ta think o' it as runnin' in ta ya in a premeditative manner." Remy replied with a cheeky smile.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "An' what would ya call that little trip down ta the bayou?" she asked.

"A weekend away?" he ventured.

"Really? Cause most would call it kidnappin'." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don' pretend ya didn' enjoy it." he said with that heart stopping smile.

"Right, cause ah just loved bein' chased by bloodthirsty assassins an' almost gettin' eatin' by gators." she rolled her eyes as some of the group chuckled.

"Well maybe this will end the debate." Black said as he pulled something out of the pockets of his robes.

Rogue didn't like the shit eating grin he wore as he handed over what looked like a picture to her. She took it and flipped it over to see an older version of herself entangled in the arms of none other than gambit, their lips pressed firmly together. She felt her mouth drop open, this couldn't be real. She noticed that the sides of them seemed to be disintegrating.

"Told ya, ya love me." Gambit said and she could practically feel the smile on his face.

Rogue slide a glare to Black and the others who all had huge smiles on their faces. Remy snatched the picture out of her fingers and held it high above her head. "T'ink ah'm gonna frame dis an' make copies." He said.

Rogue jumped up to get it but he was a good five or six inches taller than her with much longer arms. "Remy! You better give that ta me." She said as she made another grab for it.

"Don' worry Ah'll make ya a copy too." He said. Rogue scowled and kicked him in the shin good and hard.

His hands immediately went to his bruised shin and rogue took the opportunity to snatch the photo out of his grasp and tuck it in her pocket. She would be damned if she would give in without a fight. He would have to drag her kicking and screaming all the way. Though now that she thought about it he would probably like that. She thought about the picture and how at peace she looked.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him in.

**A/N**

**Ok it's finally done! Review please!**


End file.
